Como Críos
by Kyurengo
Summary: Quién no ha deseado alguna vez volver a ser un niño? Vivir la vida sin preocupaciones, jugando y comiendo. A veces, los deseos se cumplen, para bien o para mal. Alerta Chibis!
1. Día 1

Bueno, como sabeis, he estado de examenes. Pues bien, cada vez que estudio ocurre una cosa curiosa: mi mente, en un desesperado intento de desconectarse, empieza a vagar por otros mundos, resultando normalmente, la creación de historias (varias historias originales mías no fics se me ocurrieron estudiando para selectividad ¬¬U)

El caso, que en esta ocasión me ha dado por historias de DGM. Esta es una (tengo pensadas otras dos). Se supone que iba a ser un one-shot, pero siendo yo... No creo que me ocupe más de 3 capitulos, asi que la acabaré pronto.

**_DGM no me pertenece_**

* * *

Una luminosa y cálida mañana despertaba alegremente a los ocupantes del tren. El paisaje, de campos verdes llenos de flores multicolores, adornaba las ventanas de las diferentes cabinas.

Cualquier persona se habría encontrado en paz consigo misma y con el mundo, dejando que la tranquilidad del ambiente le embriagara…

- Me aburro!!- obviamente, Lavi no era cualquier persona, para sufrimiento de sus compañeros.

- Ya no lo has dicho más de cien veces, Lavi.- le recriminó Allen, que estaba sentado a su lado. En frente de ellos, Lenalee le daba la razón con un gesto de la cabeza, mientras Kanda dormitaba (o eso intentaba)

- Pero es que me aburro!! (y han sido 93, exagerado!).- El pelirrojo empezaba a poner caras raras, a veces hacía hasta pucheros. Se estaba comportando igual que un crío.

- Ya basta, Lavi, ya lo sabemos. Haz el favor de comportarte!- la infinita paciencia que normalmente tenía Lenalee estaba empezando a flaquear, como así demostraba la marca de enfado sobre su cabeza.

- Me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro, me aburro!!- cada vez hablaba más y más alto, obligando a Allen y Lenalee a taparse los oídos.

- Lavi!! Cállate de una vez!!-

Sin embargo, el mayor seguía con sus quejas, sin escuchar a nadie. De repente, la cabina se inundó de decenas de ruidos sordos. Y después, silencio.

Allen y Lenalee comenzaron a sudar mientras veían como, después de darle la paliza de su vida, Kanda había vuelto a recuperar su posición en el asiento, intentando conciliar algo de sueño. Por su parte, Lavi yacía en el suelo del compartimiento, inconsciente.

Eso había sido pasarse un poco, no que se quejase de los resultados, eso sí. Pero, para gusto de Allen, Kanda podía haber sido un poco más tolerante con su supuesto "mejor amigo"… O, al menos, compasivo.

Suspiró, mirando por la ventana. Esta no había sido una misión sencilla.

Hacía unos días, Komui les había encargado ir a un pueblo al norte de Bélgica donde, según los informes, desde hacía unos meses habían empezado a desaparecer la mayoría de los ancianos de la zona, y no estaban seguros si se trataba de Inocencia o no.

Como tampoco sabían si era cosa de los Noah, Komui les mandó a los cuatro (Kanda, Allen, Lenalee y Lavi) para mayor seguridad.

La misión en sí había resultado ser increíblemente fácil. Cuando llegaron a aquel pueblo belga, se sorprendieron al encontrar que, efectivamente, no había nadie superior a los 50 años en los alrededores. Preguntando, descubrieron que no es que los ancianos hubiesen desaparecido o muerto: es que habían rejuvenecido!!

Al parecer, desde que habían instalado la estatua de un querubín en la fuente del pueblo, todos aquellos que bebían de ella se iban rejuveneciendo poco a poco.

Ni que decir tiene que, cuando los exorcistas se identificaron y anunciaron su intención de llevarse la estatua, al los pueblerinos no les hizo ninguna gracia.

Como no, siendo Kanda como era, y ante las protestas de los presentes, se limitó a destrozar la estatua con Mugen, recuperando el trozo de la Inocencia prácticamente intacto.

Obviamente, al ver la manera en la que habían tratado a la "fuente de la juventud" del pueblo, todos y cada uno de los habitantes de la zona habían cogido sus armas (o cualquier cosa afilada que tuvieran a mano) y habían comenzado a perseguirles como locos, sedientos de sangre.

Lavi aún se reía del hecho de que cuatro jóvenes se viesen perseguidos por una horda de ancianos, ya que una vez pasados los efectos de la Inocencia, todos recuperaron sus aspectos originales, dándoles la oportunidad perfecta para huir a los cuatro exorcistas (ante la imposibilidad de sus perseguidores de mantener su ritmo)

Allen volvió a suspirar y observó a Timcampy revolotear por la estancia. Todos habían accedido a que fuese el gólem el que transportara la Inocencia, por si las moscas.

Lenalee, notando el modo depresivo de su amigo, se inclinó un poco hacia delante, para verle mejor la cara.

- Allen-kun, estas bien?-

- Hm?- Allen dirigió su vista hacia su amiga, que le miraba con preocupación.- Ah, si! No te preocupes, solo estaba pensando…

- En que?-

- Ah, bueno, verás…- Allen se frotó la nuca, un poco avergonzado por lo que iba a decir.- Es que… me dan un poco de lástima las personas de aquel pueblo. Debe de haber sido genial el volver a sentirse joven…

- Pero Allen, si tú ya eres bastante joven!!- rió Lavi, que parecía que haberse despertado.

- Bienvenido de nuevo, Lavi.-

- Gracias! Me has echado de menos, Moyashi-chan?-

- Pero que idioteces dices, Lavi?- gritó enojado Allen, ligeramente ruborizado. Ante esa imagen, Lavi empezó a reírse a carcajadas, provocando que Kanda se hartase y empezara a amenazarlos de muerte con Mugen. Mientras tanto, Lavi y Allen se abrazaban entre sí, acongojados ante la cara de maníaco del mayor.

Lenalee, contemplando la escena, intentó reprimir su risa, sin mucho éxito. Esos tres se comportaban como niños.

Así, sin ninguna muerte que lamentar (pero sí unos cuantos golpes) los cuatros volvieron a la Orden.

_**KYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYU**_

En cuanto llegó a su cuarto, Allen se desplomó en la cama, sin preocuparse de desvestirse completamente, con Timcampy revoloteando por encima de su cabeza.

Allen levantó la vista en busca del gólem dorado, y le deseó buenas noches con una sonrisa. Se recostó en la cama, buscando una posición más cómoda para dormir.

Allen le seguía dando vueltas al poder de aquella Inocencia. Realmente, el poder de rejuvenecer era algo que el ser humano había estado buscando desde el principio de los tiempos. El deseo de mantenerse por siempre joven era una de las mayores fantasías de los humanos (provocando la existencia de mitos tales como la piedra filosofal y cosas similares) Ahora que lo pensaba, quizá ese tipo de cosas, como la piedra filosofal, en realidad eran el poder de la Inocencia…

La inocencia… Que poder tan extraño albergaban aquellos cristales…

Instintivamente, Allen se miró el brazo izquierdo. Y pensar que uno de esos cristales había estado con él desde que tenía memoria. Que extraño.

Si de pequeño hubiese sabido la verdadera naturaleza de su brazo, seguramente hubiese afrontado las cosas de otra manera.

De repente, la cara de Allen se ensombreció, recordando su pasado.

Si de niño hubiera sabido… Quizá, solo quizá, no hubiera tenido que sufrir tanto…

Con una última mirada a su pasado, dejó que la calidez de sus sábanas le envolviera, quedándose profundamente dormido.

_**KYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYU**_

Una hermosa mañana recibió al día siguiente. Después de una noche de tormenta, cualquiera hubiese esperado que aquel día fuese uno relativamente tranquilo. Pero la experiencia les había enseñado a que, si se está hablando de la Orden Oscura, podías esperarte de todo. Y así fue.

La tranquilidad de la mañana fue destruida por un desgarrador grito, que se pudo oír por todo el edificio. Era todavía muy pronto, por lo que apenas había gente por los pasillos, para el respiro de aquella figura que se movía toda velocidad hacia el despacho del supervisor de la Orden.

La persona en cuestión abrió las puertas de un golpe, armando todavía más escándalo. Al ver que, como de costumbre, Komui estaba dormido, se acercó hecha una furia hasta estar al lado de aquel hombre. Maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que se le ocurrían, se puso de puntillas y cogió aire. Acto seguido, le gritó en el oído a Komui que, del susto se calló de la silla.

Desconcertado, el chino miró a su alrededor, buscando a Kanda, la única persona que lograba despertarle sin tener que recurrir al truco de "Lenalee se va a casar"

- Kanda-kun, donde…- no obstante, lo que vio ante él le dejó sin palabras. Abriendo la boca todo lo que su mandíbula le permitía se frotó los ojos, para asegurarse de que estaba viendo con claridad.

- Y bien? Algo que decir?- la persona que estaba ante él se estaba impacientando, ante la falta de respuesta de Komui.

Este se levantó y se dirigió hacia su mesa, en busca de su taza de café. La cogió y se la llevó a la nariz.

- Pues no parece que me hallan echado nada en la bebida. Entonces, como es posible que esté alucinando?- Komui hablaba para sí, mientras que la otra persona había comenzado a temblar de furia.

- Deja de hacer el imbécil y explícame qué demonios ha pasado aquí!!-

Komui volvió a saltar alarmado. Sin duda alguna, ese era el temperamento propio de Kanda. Pero era imposible. No podía ser él!!

- K-Kanda-kun!?-

-Tsk!-

- Pero que te ha pasado!?-

- Eso es, precisamente, lo que había venido a preguntar, estúpido!!.- gritó Kanda, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, en un claro signo de enfado.

Komui seguía si creer que estaba despierto. Ante él había un niño oriental, de aproximadamente unos 5 años, más o menos, de pelo liso y oscuro que apenas le llegaba por la nuca. Llevaba puesta una camisa demasiado grande para él, que más bien hacía la función de camisón.

No obstante, la mirada de aquel niño despejaba cualquier duda sobre su identidad. Solo Yuu Kanda era capaz de mirar así de mal sin motivo aparente.

Komui se adelantó un poco, tratando de examinar al chaval cuando, de pronto, las puertas volvieron a abrirse.

- Hermano, mira lo que me ha…- Lenalee se paró en seco, observando detenidamente al hombre y al chico que había en la sala.

Ellos también se habían quedado de piedra al verla. En vez de la Lenalee de siempre (16 años, de pelo corto, con curvas) estaba una niña de unos 5 años también, con el pelo hasta la mitad de la espalda. En su caso sí que llevaba un camisón puesto pero, para sorpresa de Kanda, le quedaba bien.

Ambos niños se quedaron mirando.

-K-Kanda?- el chico solo dio un resoplido como respuesta afirmativa.- Pensé que era la única! Crees que será cosa de…- pero no pudo terminar.

Apenas había comenzado a hablar, un monstruo de ojos brillantes y húmedos se abalanzó sobre ella, llorando a lágrima viva.

-LENALEE!! Mi Lenalee!! Mi hermanita pequeña ha vuelto!! Ya no tendré que preocuparme de todos esos pervertidos que te rodean!!- de repente, el hombre se quedó paralizado, mientras la chiquilla luchaba por librarse del sofocante abrazo de su hermano.- No, en todo caso las cosas han empeorado… Con lo mona que eres, cualquiera de estos buitres podría querer raptarte. Y como ahora eres tan pequeñita, no tienes el poder suficiente para protegerte!! No te preocupes, yo te protegeré!!

Lo único que consiguió Komui con sus gritos fue la atención del grupo científico, que había comenzado a entrar en su despacho para comprobar el origen de tanto griterío. Cuando Lenalee consiguió zafarse del agarre de su hermano (no sin darle una patada en las costillas) corrió al lado de Kanda.

Ahora, los dos niños eran el centro de todas las miradas. Todos los presentes estaban embelesados ante una imagen tan… mona.

La mayoría de los de la Orden habían visto a Lenalee de pequeña, aunque había estado bajo vigilancia una larga temporada. Pero es que ninguno de ellos había visto a Kanda tan joven! Sin atreverse a decir nada (por Dios, seguía siendo Kanda!) todos empezaron a recuperarse del shock inicial de ver a Kanda con el pelo corto y con un aspecto tan infantil (apenas era más alto que Lenalee y sus ojos eran enormes en comparación con su cara)

- Pero, como ha pasado esto?- comentó asombrado Reever (Komui seguía en su propio mundo)

Lenalee y Kanda se miraron. – Puede que halla sido cosa de la Inocencia que recuperamos ayer. Se supone que tenía el poder de rejuvenecer a los que estuvieran en contacto con ella- explicó Lenalee.

- A mi eso de da exactamente igual. Lo que quiero es saber como coño volver a la normalidad!- gritó enfurecido Kanda. Acto seguido, todos los científicos empezaron a regañarle por su lenguaje.

- Kanda-kun!! No puedes usar ese tipo de lenguaje!! – le riñó Komui, que parecía estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo, ahora que se había calmado.

- No me jod…-

Pero antes de que Kanda siguiera soltando palabrotas, las puertas se abrieron una vez más. Esta vez quien entró por la puerta no fue un niño ni un científico, sino un Panda (ejem) Bookman realmente cabreado. Iba arrastrando un bulto a su espalda.

Bookman se dirigió hasta donde estaba Komui y soltó al bulto de sábanas en frente de él.

- Se puede saber que le ha pasado a esto?-

"Esto" empezó a moverse, molesto por el griterío. Lenalee se acercó y tuvo que reprimir un grito de emoción al ver a un encantador niño pelirrojo, durmiendo plácidamente, agarrándose a una almohada.

Lavi estaba aferrándose tan fuerte a la almohada que era difícil saber donde terminaba una y empezaba el otro.

- Que mono!!-

- Ni mono ni leches! Supervisor, haga algo para devolverle a la normalidad!! Ya es suficiente tener que aguantar que el imbécil este se comporte como un crío como para, además, que tenga también ese aspecto!!- Bookman dijo todo esto muy rápido, sin darle oportunidad a Komui de contestar, mientras le daba patadas a Lavi.

Este por fin despertó. Poco a poco se fue incorporando. Se tomó su tiempo para estirarse y frotarse los ojos, reprimiendo varios bostezos durante el proceso. De repente, se paró en seco. Parpadeó varias veces y, tanto su boca cono sus ojos (dos enormes ojos verdes, pues el parche se le había caído) se abrieron de par en par.

- Debo de estar soñando…-

Todos los científicos siguieron el recorrido de la mirada de Lavi y no se sorprendieron al encontrar en su trayectoria a Kanda, que parecía estar más cabreado (y humillado) por momentos.

Ambos "amigos" se miraron, sin decir palabra, durante unos instantes. Después…

- Yuu!! Pero que mono estas!!- Lavi se abalanzó sobre Kanda, cayendo los dos al suelo como resultado de la fuerza de su abrazo (y el cambio de punto de gravedad en un cuerpo tan pequeño)

- Suéltame o te mato, Lavi!!-

-Que mono, que mono, que mono!! Sabía que el pelo corto te quedaría bien!!

Lenalee, que estaba sintiendo vergüenza ajena (pero mucha) se adelantó hacia donde estaban sus compañeros, y se agachó para quedar a la altura de los dos chicos, que seguían revolcándose en el suelo.

- Vaya, Lavi, no pareces muy sorprendido.-

- Hm?- Lavi se quedó petrificado de nuevo, mirando a Lenalee. Sus ojos brillaron y el ritual empezó de nuevo.

Kanda se levantó, aliviado de que Lavi hubiese decidido cambiar de víctima. Se frotó el cuello. Maldito Lavi, le había hecho daño!! Y miró a los que ahora estaban montando el barullo.

La imagen era bastante curiosa: Lavi estaba abrazando a Lenalee mientras seguía con su discurso de "que mona, que mona" mientras que Komui iba amenazándole con diferentes armas, para que soltara a su querida, pero monísima, eso sí, Lenalee.

Después de unos momentos de forcejeos, patadas y llantos, todo empezó a calmarse.

-Entonces, todos coincidimos en que esto es cosa de la Inocencia que recuperasteis ayer.- comentó Komui, con un chichón que crecía por momentos, cortesía de Lenalee.- Lamentablemente, esa Inocencia ya está en manos de Hev, y está desactivada, por lo que no me explico como es que os está afectando su poder.

- Quizá es porque estuvimos expuestos a ella durante mucho tiempo, no?- comentó Lenalee, intentando despertar a Lavi, que había sido noqueado por Bookman.

- Entonces, por que no nos ha ocurrido antes?-

- Quizá porque Timcampy estaba guardándola y eso nos sirvió de escudo-

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, analizando lo que acababa de decir Lenalee. Parecía como si a todos se les hubiera encendido una bombilla y, acto seguido, se hubieran convertido en estatuas. Nadie se atrevía a moverse.

Fue Lavi, que ya se había despertado, quien rompió el silencio.

- Oye, si Lenalee, Yuu y yo estamos así… Eso significa que Allen…-

- Pu…puede ser… al fin y al cabo, Allen-kun venía con nosotros.-

- Entonces, el Moyashi también tendrá un aspecto de 5 años, no?-

- Sí, pero no es todo el problema, Yuu…- Lavi parecía estar luchando consigo mismo para controlarse, y parecía que le estaba costando.- No estamos en un cuerpo de 5 años, sino en nuestro cuerpo de 5 años!! La prueba es que yo no necesito el parche…

- Y?-

- Yuu, no lo entiendes?- Lenalee si parecía haberlo pillado a la primera, porque había empezado a dirigirse hacia la puerta, despacito, para que nadie lo notara. - Allen recibió su maldición con 12 años, por lo que, el Allen de 5 no tendrá ni la cicatriz ni el pelo blanco!! – Lavi gesticulaba exageradamente con los brazos, sin poder ocultar su emoción.

De nuevo, todos los presentes se sumergieron en sus propios mundos, imaginándose a un Allen con esa descripción. Todos se miraron entre sí, como retándose entre ellos a ver quién era el primero que podría disfrutar de tal visión.

Un portazo les alertó de que alguien había logrado salir del despacho de Komui. Todos se giraron para ver unas piernitas desaparecer por el marco de la puerta. Lavi y Kanda fueron los primeros en reaccionar.

- Lenalee!! Eso no se vale!!-

- Se siente!!- La curiosidad era demasiada, incluso para Kanda, por lo que apresuraron el paso, con todo el equipo científico tras de sí.

Destino: la habitación de Allen.


	2. Día 2

Hola!! Gracias por la espera y por los comentarios!! (he recibido más con el primer capítulo de "CC" que con los 3 primeros de "encanto" XDD) Esta claro que nadie se resiste a unos chibis, eh?

Bueno, parece que al final serán 4 capítulos (esperemos). También estoy haciendo un dibujo de ellos. Creo que podré subirlo con el próximo capítulo... Creo..

Sin más dilación... Chibi Allen!!

_**DGM no me pertenece**_

Un bulto se movió entre las sábanas. Sabía que era tarde. Pues podía notar como el sol se filtraba entre ellas y entre sus párpados, que mantenía firmemente cerrados.

Su instinto le decía que hoy no iba a ser un buen día, y la experiencia le enseñó a hacerle caso.

El joven exorcista notó como algo le daba pequeños golpecitos para despertarle.

"Seguramente será Tim… pero es que no me apetece levantarme todavía" pensó Allen, mientras daba otra vuelta en su cama, tratando de recobrar el sueño.

Sin embargo, Timcampy se había propuesto sacarle de la cama, por lo que el pequeño gólem dorado insistió en sus golpes, aumentando su intensidad poco a poco.

Cuando Allen recibió un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para haberle dejado inconsciente durante bastante rato, decidió rendirse.

- Ya voy, ya voy!! Maldit…- Allen se quedó paralizado al oír una voz que definitivamente no era la suya. Era demasiado aguda e infantil como para ser suya.

Decidido a comprobar quién se había colado en su habitación sin que él lo notara, por lo que se incorporó… para caer de morros contra la cama tras notar un punzante dolor en al cabeza y algo que tiraba de él hacia abajo.

- Pero que?- miró hacia abajo para ver cual era la razón de su repentino dolor para asombrarse al comprobar que se trataba de un largo mechón de cabello de color canela. Y lo que era peor, buscando el origen de ese cabello con sus manos se alarmó al ver que acababa en su propia cabeza.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama, casi tropezándose con la camisa que usaba para dormir, que ahora parecía un enorme camisón. Anonadado, se miró las manos. Esas pequeñas manos. Corrió al espejo para comprobar sus temores.

El reflejo de un niño de unos 5 años le devolvió una atónita mirada. Allen se tocó la cara, como si no pudiera llegar a creérselo. Había recuperado el color natural de su pelo, ahora de un canela brillante que, sorprendentemente, le llegaba por debajo del cuello, casi hasta los omóplatos. Y eso no era todo. Ya no tenía la cicatriz en forma de estrella que le caracterizaba e, incluso, su piel había recuperado algo de color, dejando de ser tan pálida como antes.

- Esto debe de ser un sueño…- una voz aguda e infantil, pero bastante dulce a su vez, surgió de su garganta. Se llevó una mano a ella casi al instante. – Tim, por favor, dime que estoy soñando…- rogó a su gólem casi en un susurro, que le miraba con algo parecido a un gesto de impotencia.

Allen tocó su reflejo en el espejo con su mano izquierda, como si lo estuviera acariciando, y apoyó su frente contra él, cerrando los ojos.

- Como puede haber pasado esto? Por qué he vuelto… a esta etapa…? Mana…-

Un fuerte estruendo al otro lado de su puerta le hizo apartarse del espejo. Curioso, miró hacia ella, intentando discernir cuál era ese sonido que había oído.

Para su horror, el sonido de unas máquinas metálicas, que su brazo izquierdo parecía reconocer, pues empezó a picarle, empezó a hacerse más fuerte. Y lo peor es que les seguía la risa maníaca de Komui.

Temiendo por su vida si Komui le encontraba con este aspecto, entre otras personas (quien podría imaginar la reacción de Lavi cuando le viera… o Kanda… seguramente ninguno de los dos le permitiría olvidarse del asunto en lo que le quedase de vida… Y Jerry? Como reaccionará su mayor fan al verle así?)

Cientos de diferentes ideas y conspiraciones atravesaron la mente de Allen, que ahora estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, y no notó los leves golpecitos en su puerta… que progresivamente se convirtieron en verdaderos porrazos.

Cuando, tras uno especialmente fuerte, y la madera de la puerta crujió, Allen volvió en sí.

- Allen, abre!! Tenemos que comprobar algo!!- pidió a gritos la cantarina voz de Komui.

Vale, ahora Allen sabía que NO debía abrir la puerta por nada del mundo. No solo el tono de felicidad en la voz de Komui le daba pero que muy mala espina, sino que no estaba solo. A saber que tipo de gente estaba con él. Allen corrió hasta la cama y se envolvió con su manta, cubriéndose por completo, mientras los golpes a la puerta y las llamadas de atención seguían aumentando.

- Para de una vez, hermano, así asustaras a Allen-kun- dijo una voz, aún más aguda que la suya. Allen no fue capaz de reconocer de quien era, pero le resultaba vagamente familiar.

- Eso, Komui, déjanos a nosotros.- sugirió una segunda voz, también bastante infantil. Ahora sí que estaba perdido, acaso habían entrado niños en la Orden? – Ey, Allen, abre de una vez!! Ha pasado algo realmente curiosísimo!!- vale, no sabía como pero ese niño, que hablaba entres risas, se expresaba igual que Lavi.

De repente se hizo la luz, y Allen empezó a comprender un poco la situación. Justo cuando se decidió a dar un paso adelante y dar a conocer que estaba allí, la puerta salió volando por los aires.

Del susto, Allen se cayó de espaldas. Unas gotas de sudor le empezaron a caer cuando vio a Komui, armado hasta los dientes, entrar en su cuarto, destrozando todo lo que había sobrevivido al primer impacto.

- Allen?- cantó, con un gesto completamente más propio de un psicópata que otra cosa. Advirtió un bulto de mantas en frente de él, y su sonrisa se acentuó más si cabía.- Ah, ahí estas. Esta visto que a ti también te ha ocurrido algo esta mañana, no?-

Allen parpadeó varias veces. No por la visión de Komui, que era digna de formar parte de sus pesadillas, sino para ver mejor las dos pequeñas figuras que habían aparecido detrás del científico: una niña con el pelo un poco más largo que él y un niño pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona. Ambos buscando con curiosidad por la habitación a su amigo.

- Allen! Pero que haces ahí escondido? Apenas se te ve bajo esas mantas!!- rió Lavi, al encontrar a su compañero. –Venga, sal de ahí, que queremos verte!!-

Allen no sabía muy bien por qué, pero algo le decía que no debía hacerlo. Estaba seguro que en el momento que le vieran se armaría una buena.

- Allen-kun?- Lenalee era la única que actuaba con algo de seriedad, y estaba empezando a preocuparse de la falta de respuesta del menor.- Has visto? Le has asustado, Komui!!- reprendió a su hermano, que se limitó a ajustarse las gafas.

- Pues no entiendo por qué, tampoco es para tanto.-

Que no es para tanto? Que NO es para tanto!? Que un científico loco atraviese tu puerta a primera hora de la mañana, gritando, arma en mano, debe ser lo más normal del mundo, entonces.

Allen no aguantó más por culpa de ese comentario, y estalló.

- Se puede saber por qué destrozas mi cuarto así por las buenas?- gritó el pequeño.

La imagen se congeló. Todos se quedaron petrificados mirando al bulto de mantas que tenían delante, del que solo se le podían ver un poco de los ojos.

De repente, la estridentemente aguda voz de Jerry surgió del pasillo.

- Esa voz era la de Allen-kun!? Kyaaaa, que adorable!!- al grito de Jerry se le unieron diferentes murmullos y comentarios. Todos los presentes (Allen no podía ver quienes eran) parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para conseguir ver a Allen, que ahora temblaba y sudaba por los nervios.

- Moyashi-chan…- la voz de Lavi le alarmó. Cuando había logrado acercarse tanto? Ahora que le veía de cerca, Allen se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo contaba con sus dos ojos, que ahora brillaban con "inocente" malicia. – Sal de ahí de una vez!!-

Con una fuerza muy superior a la de un niño de esa edad, Lavi le arrancó las sábanas a Allen de un tirón. Este, asustado por la situación (no tenía a donde huir) hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza: activó su Inocencia.

Cegados momentáneamente por la luz de la invocación, Lavi, Lenalee y Komui se taparon los ojos. Allen aprovechó la ocasión para escapar de allí, con la capa y la máscara de Crown Clown sobre él, tapándole por completo.

Cuando consiguió salir de su cuarto (pasando por encima de Komui) se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de gente que había apiñada contra su puerta (o lo que era su puerta). Al menos la mitad de la sección científica estaba allí!! Además de la gente que se había enterado por el camino _coffcoffJerrycoffcoff_

Muchos, al verle, trataron de cogerle, en vano. Allen fue capaz de esquivarles a todos gracias a su Inocencia.

- Venga, Allen, no seas así y deja que te veamos!! No es justo que tú seas al único al que no hayamos visto con el aspecto de cuando eras un niño- se quejó Lavi, que observaba la situación divertido. Esto se había convertido en el juego "cazar a Allen".

Muchos asintieron y secundaron la petición de Lavi.

Allen se apoyó en la repisa del pasamanos que daba al centro de la torre, para coger aire, y miró en dirección a Lavi.

- Ni loco!! Quien sabe lo que podríais hacerme? Estáis todos majaras!!-

Allen estaba tan alterado que no sintió la presencia que había tras de sí. Cuando quiso girarse ya fue muy tarde. Alguien le había hecho un barrido con algo parecido a un palo, provocando que Allen cayera de espaldas sobre el piso, dándose un sonoro y fuerte golpe.

- Tsk, maldito Moyashi. Mira que hacernos perder el tiempo de esa manera.-

Allen abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. No podía ser, era imposible… Kanda también!? (por lo que "eso parecido a un palo" debió ser Mugen) Y lo mejor, su voz apenas era un poco más grave que la suya.

- K-Kanda?- No pudo aguantarse por más tiempo la curiosidad, y se incorporó.

Al hacerlo, descubrió que realmente se había hecho daño, por lo que se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

- Algún problema, Moya…- Kanda se quedó sin palabras, al igual que el resto de los presentes. Y no era para menos.

Ante ellos estaba un pequeño y adorable niño tirado en el suelo, con unos enormes ojos plateados, ahora llorosos debido al golpe, y una melena castaña que le llegaba por la espalda. La visón era realimente adorable, y más con la cara sonrosada que tenía Allen, debido al esfuerzo de la escapada, y el leve puchero por el dolor, mientras se frotaba levemente la cabeza.

El aspecto de Allen era realmente angelical, y todos los presentes adoptaron un gesto soñador según le contemplaban.

- Q-Que? – murmuró Allen, cada vez más rojo por la atención que estaba recibiendo, lo cual le hacía más y más mono.

Ni Jerry ni Lavi lo soportaron por más tiempo. El primero empezó a gritar como una fan alocada, pidiendo a gritos una cámara de fotos, mientras que el segundo se abalanzó, literalmente, sobre el castaño.

- Pero que mono eres!! Pareces una chica!! Casi me entran ganas de gritar Strike!!- Allen no pudo explicarse como fue Lavi capaz de decir todo eso de una sola vez, mientras frotaba sus mejillas.

- L-Lavi, por favor, para! Es vergonzoso!!-

Lenalee también se acercó a él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ligeramente ruborizada.

- Lavi tiene razón, Allen-kun, realmente pareces una chica! Eres incluso más mono que yo…- rió la joven.

Ante esto, Komui empezó a negarlo a todo pulmón, haciendo entender a todo el mundo que SU Lenalee era la más mona del mundo. El comportamiento del jefe asustó a muchos de los espectadores, que optaron por marcharse, disminuyendo así la cantidad de gente que había en el pasillo. Únicamente los cuatro niños, Komui, Bookman y algunos científicos quedaron en el lugar.

Este respiró hondo, y se dirigió a los jóvenes.

- Creo que será mejor que vayamos a mi despacho a hablar del problema- los niños se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la seriedad que había adoptado Komui.- Pero antes… Johnny! Hazles unos trajes especiales!!- una seriedad que duró poco, por lo visto, ya que ni Komui ni Johnny eran capaces de ocultar su excitación.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.Unos cuantos minutos más tarde.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- _

La velocidad con la que trabajaban en el grupo científico no dejaba de sorprender a Allen. En cuestión de unos pocos minutos habían logrado hacerles unos trajes blancos y negros a los cuatro. No es que necesitaran mucha tela para la ropa (ninguno de ellos superaba el metro veinte de altura) pero, aún así, había que reconocerles el mérito.

Así pues, allí estaban los cuatro, examinando sus ropas, en frente de Komui, que se había sentado en su escritorio, leyendo los resultados de las pruebas físicas a las que les habían sometido mientras esperaban las nuevas prendas.

Komui suspiró.

- Me temo que, salvo el hecho de que habéis menguado, no os ocurre nada. Los resultados dicen que estáis sanos y en óptimas condiciones.-

- En óptimas condiciones!? Acaso te has vuelto cegato? Tenemos un maldito cuerpo de 5 años!!- estalló Kanda que, sin duda alguna, era el que más molesto estaba de todos.

- No es necesario que te pongas así, Kanda, eso ya lo sé.-

- Entonces, que hacemos ahora?- preguntó Lenalee, que miraba preocupada la reacción de Kanda.

- Por qué no intentamos probar a activar la Inocencia que recuperamos? Al fin de cuentas es por su culpa que estemos así, no?- observó Lavi, esperanzado.

- El problema es que esa Inocencia está ya con Hevlaska. Y para activarla de nuevo necesitaríamos de su acomodador-

El ánimo de los cuatro niños se desplomó. De repente, Allen se dio cuenta de algo.

- Lo que no comprendo es por qué todos tenemos 5 años- todos se quedaron mirando al castaño como si hubiera dicho la mayor tontería del mundo.

- Allen, es que no te acuerdas de que el poder de esa Inocencia hacía rejuvenecer a la gente?- trató de explicar Lavi, evitando sonar insultante.

- Por eso- todos le miraron, sin comprender. – Si de verdad simplemente nos hubiera rejuvenecido, Lenalee y yo deberíamos ser más jóvenes que vosotros, no? Y, sin embargo, somos de vuestra misma edad.-

- Eso no lo sabes, Moyashi. Con niños tan pequeños es imposible saber si tenemos un año más o un año menos.-

Allen se le quedó mirando un rato y, para sorpresa del japonés, sonrió maliciosamente. - Estoy seguro de que tenemos la misma edad, Bakanda-

Allen se acercó a él, hasta estar el uno en frente del otro. Kanda estaba en guardia, sin saber lo que estaba tramando Allen, mientras Lavi y Lenalee no les quitaban los ojos de encima. De repente, Allen sonrió más dulcemente, como solía hacer siempre, y levantó una mano a la altura de su cabeza.

- Ves, ahora soy incluso más alto que tú, por lo que tenemos que tener la misma edad. O eso o tú eres un _enano _–

La cara de Kanda se enrojeció de ira por el comentario de Allen. El hecho de que Lavi rodara por el suelo mientras se reía a todo pulmón no le ayudaba a calmarse. Le lanzó una mirada venenosa a Allen, que seguía sonriendo como si hubiera ganado una partida de póker con una escalera real.

- Mide tus palabras, afeminado!! Y que seas tú el que se queje de que tenga el pelo tan largo!!-

Una marca de cabreo apareció en la frente de Allen.

- Al menos no soy yo el que parecerá una mujer cuando sea mayor-

Eso era más de lo que Kanda podía soportar. Cogió a Mugen y se embistió contra Allen, que empezó a esquivarle como podía. Kanda le había pillado totalmente desprevenido. Realmente era un gran espadachín, si era capaz de blandir con bastante agilidad una espada más larga que su propio cuerpo.

Según avanzaba la pelea iban destrozando parte del despacho de Komui, que se había escondido bajo la mesa. Es cierto que resultaba lamentable que un hombre "hecho y derecho" se escondiera de unos niños. Pero cuando uno de ellos es un Kanda realmente MUY cabreado, se le perdona todo.

- Kanda-kun, Allen-kun, deteneos de una vez!! Este no es el momento para una de vuestras peleas!!- rogó Lenalee, pero los chicos la ignoraron casi por completo, provocando que al chica hiciese un puchero y se cruzara de brazos, enfadada.

Lavi no se perdía ni un detalle de la pelea de sus amigos, ni tampoco se le escapó esa actitud tan infantil que había adoptado Lenalee al se ignorada.

- Yuu, para de una vez!!- gritó, justo cuando Kanda logró lanzar a Allen al suelo y estuvo a punto de atravesarle con Mugen. Para sorpresa del pelirrojo, Kanda se paró, y se alejó de Allen, que tampoco comprendía por qué el japonés había desaprovechado esa oportunidad de matarle.

- Kanda, ocurre algo?- Allen se estaba empezando a preocupar cuando veía como Kanda no dejaba de examinar su espada de arriba a abajo.

De repente, y alarmando a todos, Kanda se dirigió hacia donde estaba Komui, que asomaba un poco de la cabeza por detrás de al mesa, ahora que se había dejado de oír el ruido de la batalla.

- No puedo!-

Todos se sorprendieron ante el tono de voz de Kanda, que había resultado una mezcla de enfado y… temor?

- Lo que no puedes, Kanda?-

- No puedo invocar a Mugen!!-

Nada más que pronunció esas palabras, Lavi y Lenalee intentaron invocar sus armas, con los mismos resultados que Kanda.

- Y esto? Como es posible?-

- Quizá sea porque vuestro cuerpo es demasiado pequeño para el poder de vuestra Inocencia. O quizá que ahora seáis demasiado jóvenes para ello- opinó Komui.

- No creo que sea eso, Komui. Allen ha sido capaz de invocar la suya, no?-

- Ya, pero yo nací con ella, recuerdas?- puntualizó Allen.

A ninguno se le escapó la cara de ligera tristeza que apareció durante un segundo en el rostro de Allen, mientras este se observaba el brazo izquierdo.

- Entonces, que hacemos ahora, hermano? No podemos usar nuestras Inocencias y está claro que no podemos salir así a la calle…- comentó Lenalee, tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Bueno, es obvio que, hasta que se solucione el problema, no se os asignarán misiones. Permaneceréis en la Orden, mientras investigamos la manera de solucionar esto.-

- Acaso hay alguna?- bufó, incrédulo, Kanda. El hecho de no poder contar con su espada era nuevo apra él, y no sabía muy bien como reaccionar.

- Oh, bueno, mi pequeño y dulce Kanda.- Komui se ganó una mirada asesina con esos adjetivos – Está claro que vuestro problema es que os han "arrebatado" vuestro tiempo, por lo que solo necesitamos devolvéroslo.-

- Lo dices como si fuera lago fácil, Komui.- le miró escéptico Lavi.

- Y lo es- todos le miraron, con una mezcla de curiosidad, incredulidad y ligera esperanza. – Venga, no se os ha ocurrido a ninguno? – todos negaron con la cabeza. _"Me pregunto si su cerebro también ha regresado a su época infantil"_ pensó, cruelmente, Komui – A ver, sabéis de alguien que sea capaz de manipular el tiempo de las personas?- el científico usó el típico tono cantarín que se usa cuando se le pregunta algo difícil a un niño, para molestia de los presentes.

Los cuatro niños se pararon a pensar por unos momentos. "_En serio, empiezo a pensar que han perdido capacidad mental"_ se preocupó Komui, al ver que tardaban tanto.

- Miranda!!- exclamaron los cuatro, al unísono.

- Correcto!!-

- Pero hermano, Miranda está en una misión…-

- Por eso no te preocupes, mi Lenalee, he contactado con ella y cree que llegará aquí en un par de días.-

Las caras de los niños se encendieron de alegría, salvo la de Kanda.

- Tendremos que estar así por un par de días? Que fastidio!- refunfuñó

- Bueno, es eso o esperar unos… nos sé, trece años? Para recuperar vuestro aspecto anterior- le respondió Komui, un poco arto del pesimismo del japonés.- Así pues, aprovechar estos días para relajaros y divertiros. No hay muchos a los que se les haya dado la oportunidad de volver a ser un niño- comentó alegremente.

Sabiendo que había una solución a su problema, Allen, Lenalee y Lavi asintieron alegremente y se marcharon correteando por el despacho, Kanda siendo arrastrado por Lavi.

Komui se sentó, con una sonrisa en la cara, mirando el lugar por donde habían desaparecido aquellos alegres niños. Está desapareció casi al instante y fue sustituida por una mirada llena de tristeza

- Al fin y al cabo, ninguno de vosotros pudo disfrutar de su infancia en su momento.-


	3. Dia 2: Un día como críos

Ehm... pedir perdon por el retraso no vale, no?

De todos modos...PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN,PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN,PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERdón, Perdón, perdón, perdó... per...

El caso, hice un dibujo de los chicos tal y como yo les he descrito (otra de las razones por la que tardé tanto) Ya sé que parecen mayores de 5 años, pero es que se me da fatal hacer niños. Ah, aviso a aquellos que seguis Both Sides (otra que tengo que actualizar pero ya) que no veais el resto de imagenes de mi galeria si no quereis que os Spoileen (es facil saber de que va a tratar mas adelante BS medainte mis dibujos)

kyurengo . deviantart . com/art/Como-crios-90132245 (juntar los espacios y ya esta)

**DGM no me pertenece**

* * *

Apenas habían pasado unas pocas horas y toda la orden era consciente de los "cambios" que les habían sucedido a los cuatro exorcistas más jóvenes de la Orden.

La idea de ver a chibis rondando por la Orden había encantado a la mayoría. Curiosamente, Lenalee no era el objeto de todas las miradas. Sí, era una monada andante y a muchos les servía como recuerdo de otros tiempos pasados pero, era precisamente por eso por lo que la niña no recibía la misa atención que los otros 3, ya que la mayoría estaba acostumbrado a verla de pequeña.

Sí, realmente eran los otros tres pequeños los que eran dignos de ver.

Por un lado estaba Lavi, al que las facciones infantiles no hicieron más que acentuar su faceta de "diablillo" Si ya de por sí el pelirrojo sentía cierta atracción por las gamberradas, su nuevo y adorable aspecto solo hacía que mejorar sus posibilidades de engañar a sus compañeros pues, con un simple puchero, era capaz de hacerle bajar la guardia hasta al mismísimo Jerry.

Como resultado, todos los que comieron algo de pan aquel día tuvieron que salir corriendo en busca de algún liquido lo suficientemente frió como para calmar su ardor.

Lección nueva aprendida: nunca dejes solo a Lavi en al cocina con un tarro de tabasco.

Luego estaba Allen. Con esa carita, que casi le hacía parecer una chica, esos enormes ojos plateados, mucho más grandes de lo normal para un niño de su edad, y ese pelo, tan largo, liso y de color canela, cuya sombra en la piel del moreno lograba darle un tono completamente diferente a esta. En definitiva, todo el mundo se deshacía ante la presencia del inglés. Algunos incluso babeaban cuando al pequeño le daba por sonreír. Y, siendo Allen quien era, eso provocaba que los miembros de la Orden se viesen obligados a ir con montones de paquetes de pañuelos, si no querían mancharse la ropa o el piso.

Pero, y contra todo pronóstico, el que más atención estaba recibiendo era ni más ni menos que el frío, seco, constantemente temido y recientemente chibi samurai de la Orden, Yuu Kanda.

No solo era increíble ver al japonés de pequeño (al fin y al cabo entró en la Orden con el doble de edad de la que ahora aparentaba), con esos ojos oscuros, más grandes de lo normal en comparación con las proporciones normales de su cara. Sin duda alguna, lo que más llamaba la atención era el corte de pelo que ahora tenía. Su interminable melena había desaparecido, provocando que los rasgos de la cara de Kanda estuvieran más al descubierto que de costumbre.

Nunca nadie había visto así a Kanda, ni nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de ver tan claramente sus elegantes ángulos faciales, a pesar de estar bastantes redondeados por el hecho de ser un crío.

Definitivamente, nadie estaba dejando pasar la oportunidad y, cada dos por tres, se podía oír el sonido de una máquina de fotos capturando a su objetivo.

Aunque pronto aprendieron a guardar las distancias si no querían salir malheridos.

- Malditos pirados!!- gruñó Kanda, después de destruir la cámara de un rastreador que había osado robarle una fotografía.

- No seas así, Yuu. Solo era una foto.- le reprendió Lavi, que no podía evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. Realmente se lo estaba pasando bien con la nueva situación.

- Que se meta las fotos por donde le quepan-

– No hables así! Además, mírale, no te da pena? Le has dejado llorando por las esquinas…-

- Ninguna.- respondió cortante. – Oye, por qué me estas siguiendo?-

- No te estoy siguiendo- canturreó el pelirrojo

- Te estás divirtiendo con todo esto, verdad?-

- Sip!! Cuantas personas pueden decir que se les ha dado la oportunidad de vivir la infancia una vez más? Exacto, ninguna!- respondió antes de dejarle hablar al japonés- Este es un acontecimiento único!! Me preguntó si el Panda me dejará incluirlo en las páginas de la historia…-

- Eres un imbécil. Además, es mentira que hayamos recuperado la niñez. Simplemente hemos retrocedido a nuestros cuerpos de aquel entonces. Es imposible recuperar aquello que ya se ha perdido.-

- Que hablador estás, Yuu. Casi no te reconozco.- el mayor le lanzó una mirada de odio, que el pelirrojo ignoró.- Pero tienes razón, sabes? Este estado es temporal. Probablemente mañana volvamos a ser los mismos de antes. Peero…- canturreó alegremente Lavi, mientras se ponía de frente a Kanda, quien se puso en guardia. – precisamente por eso, debemos disfrutar de toda esta locura, ya que, una vez todo acabe, volveremos a nuestras estresantes vidas como exorcistas!-

Kanda se le quedó mirando durante unos instantes, sin poder hacer nada más que parpadear ante la lógica de su compañero.

Ciertamente, no estaba tan mal la idea de tomarse un pequeño descanso…

Kanda sacudió al cabeza. Él era un exorcista (aunque ahora no pudiera invocar a Mugen), era un guerrero. No debía dejarse tentar por la comodidad.

La lucha era su vida, y eso no iba a cambiar ahora.

Estaba claro que Lavi estaba siendo una mala influencia para él.

- Lárgate con tus payasadas y déjame tranquilo-

- Eh? Pero es que no quiero Y si te rapta algún pervertido, Yuu-chan? No ves que ahora estas adorable?-

- Una palabra más y te juro que no volverás a tener necesidad de usar ese trapo de la cabeza.-

- Que cruel eres conmigo, Yuu, con lo que yo te quiero.- Acto seguido, la hoja de Mugen pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza. Lavi daba gracias a Dios de que, debido a su cuerpo, Kanda no fuese capaz de controlar completamente a Mugen.- Hablando de cosas adorables – continuó Lavi, mientras seguía esquivando los ataques de Kanda.- Y Allen y Lenalee? –

_**Paff**_

- Ni idea.- le respondió Kanda que, cansado de no lograr acertar con la espada, optó por lanzarle un puñetazo a Lavi, que lo tiró por el suelo.

- Yuu, no me des tan fuerte… Y si me quedo tonto? – se quejó Lavi, frotándose el lugar del golpe.

- Más?-

- Bah, eres un aburrido! Voy a buscar a Allen!! –

Antes de que siquiera le diera tiempo a pestañear, Lavi había desaparecido de su lado e iba recorriendo los pasillos a gran velocidad.

_- "No esta Lavi más hiperactivo de lo normal?"_ – pensó Kanda, mientras seguía su camino (completamente opuesto al de Lavi, gracias a Dios). La verdad es que el pelirrojo se estaba comportando de una manera aún más infantil de lo normal, si eso era posible.

Kanda no pudo más que compadecerse del Moyashi, que parecía estar destinado a ser la próxima víctima de las jugarretas de Lavi.

**_KYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYU_**

Lavi se recorrió toda la Orden de arriba abajo en busca de su amigo, pero no tuvo suerte. Mirara donde mirase, era incapaz de encontrar a Allen.

Donde demonios se había metido el Moyashi!?

Necesitado de un largo descanso, pues su cuerpo de niño no le permitía hacer demasiados esfuerzos sin cansarse, optó por apoyarse en la pared más cercana y dejarse caer hasta el suelo, intentando recuperar la respiración.

No habían pasado ni un par de minutos cuando oyó la inconfundible voz del cocinero, que estaba echando humo.

Parece ser que la creatividad de Lavi en la cocina no había sido del total agrado de Jerry (vete a saber tú por qué)

No obstante, el pelirrojo intuía el peligro, por lo que prefirió salir de allí lo antes posible y evitar al cocinero malhumorado.

Sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de su parte y, en cuanto se dispuso a correr para ocultarse de Jerry, se chocó con algo (o alguien) provocando que cayera al suelo y soltara un gemido de dolor que, desafortunadamente, atrajo la atención de Jerry.

- Mierda.- gruñó Lavi, mientras se frotaba la nariz.- Esta claro que hoy es mi día de recibir…-

- Ten más cuidado, Lavi.- se quejó una voz a su lado.

Al alzar la vista, Lavi se encontró con su presa-amigo. Allen parecía haberse llevado también un buen golpe en la cabeza, pues tenía la frente enrojecida y por sus ojos se empezaban a asomar pequeñas lágrimas.

- Perdón, Allen, no estaba mirando por donde iba- se disculpó.

- Ya me he dado cuenta.-

Lavi se quedó mirando a su compañero por unos instantes, analizando su aspecto. Intentando suprimir una carcajada, se levantó y fue a ayudar a su amigo.

- Y… de donde vienes?- preguntó con malicia, intuyendo de antemano la respuesta.

- Yo… pues….- Allen se estaba poniendo rojo por momentos. No obstante, no pudo terminar su explicación.

- AHÍ ESTAS, ASESINO DEL BUEN GUSTO!!- rugió Jerry, que había llegado por fin hasta el lugar donde se encontraban los dos niños.

Tanto Lavi como Allen palidecieron ante la visión de aquel hombre, normalmente tranquilo, que ahora blandía un cuchillo de carnicero como si de una espada se tratara.

Objetivo en mente: matar a Lavi.

Este, sintiendo que peligraba su vida, buscaba desesperadamente un modo de salir de aquella situación. De repente sus ojos recayeron en Allen.

- Bueno, por intentarlo que no quede-

Justo cuando Jerry estuvo a escasos metros de Lavi, este cogió a Allen de los hombros y se lo puso bajo las narices.

- Quieto!! Tengo un chibi y sé como utilizarlo!!- bramó Lavi, mientras se escondía disimuladamente detrás de Allen.

Ni que decir tiene que el efecto fue instantáneo. Anda más ver a la versión en miniatura de su exorcista favorito, quien aún tenía rastro de lágrimas en los ojos, se olvidó por completo de sus instintos asesinos.

- Ay, Allen-chan!! No dejes que ese monstruito que tienes ahí detrás te corrompa, ok? Eres demasiado encantador para eso!!- comentó Jerry, al más puro estilo de una abuela sobreprotectora, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de un Allen completamente paralizado ante la situación. – Bye, bye!!- se despidió el cocinero, mandándole besos al inglés.

- Fiuu, eso estuvo cerca, verdad Al-ay!!-

Lavi no pudo terminar su frase de alivio, pues en cuanto Allen se recuperó del shock le propinó una colleja.

- Pero es que os habéis puesto de acuerdo para golpearme o que?-

- Pues no sería una mala idea- respondió Allen, sobriamente. – Dime, Lavi, se puede saber a quién has llamado chibi?- preguntó Allen, con un aura oscura rodeándole.

_-"Uh-uh, nota para mí mismo: nunca llamar a Allen chibi."-_ pensó Lavi, mientras observaba el resurgir del Allen oscuro. **– **_"Ju, saltar de la sartén para caer al fuego…"-_

- Algunas palabras finales?-

Vale, ahora estaba definitivamente en un aprieto, pues Allen estaba activando a Crown Clown y se acercaba él peligrosamente.

- O-oye, Allen, solo era un broma, vale? –

-Pues no me ha hecho ninguna gracia-

- "_Ya lo veo"-_

La diosa fortuna parecía estar de su parte, pues en ese momento apareció su ángel de la guarda para rescatarle de un Allen vengador.

- Estúpido aprendiz, donde se suponía que estabas!?-

O no.

Un Bookman furioso había aparecido de la nada y había golpeado a Lavi en la cabeza. (y luego se preguntan por qué Lavi se comporta es tan idiota)

- P-panda? – Lavi recibió otro golpe por usar aquel nombre.

- Deja de hacer el vago, tienes un montón de informes que entregarme para mañana.-

- Estarás bromeando, no? Ahora no puedo ponerme a trabajar!!-

- Por qué no? Acaso de has quedado manco?- y sin añadir nada más, Bookman agarró a Lavi del cuello de la camisa y empezó a arrastrarlo (ahora podía, pues Lavi era más pequeño que él)

- Aghh!! No es justo, abuelo!!- se resistió Lavi. Sin embargo, el agarre de Bookman era firme, por lo que no se podía soltar. Pero Lavi no se rendía, y empezó a gritar.- Socorro!! Me secuestran!! UN EXPLOTADOR INFANTIL SE ME LLEVA!!

Allen no podía más que observar la absurda escena con la boca abierta, todas intenciones de castigar a Lavi olvidadas.

De repente, un sonido proveniente de su estómago le recordó lo hambriento que estaba.

**_KYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYU_**

Kanda llevaba un rato esperando en la cola de la cafetería con cara de mala uva. No sabía qué era, pero había algo en la reciente situación en la que se encontraba que no le acababa de encajar del todo.

Cuando llegó a la ventanilla donde se pedía la comida se dio cuenta de qué era lo que fallaba. Era incapaz de llegar.

Si se tratara de cualquier otra persona, el problema se habría solucionado simplemente con pedir ayuda. Pero Yuu Kanda no era cualquier persona, y su orgullo, ya de por sí dañado con el hecho de tener un cuerpo que aparentaba apenas 5 años, le impedía rebajarse tanto.

Prefiriendo quedarse sin comer a tener que humillarse de esa manera, se dispuso a salir de la cafetería, cuando una figura tan pequeña como él se cruzó en su camino.

- Kanda! Que haces aquí?- preguntó Allen, sorprendido por casi haberse chocado con Kanda. Aún no se acostumbraba a verle con el pelo tan corto

- Es la cafetería, idiota, piensa un poco.-

- Ah, perdón. Entonces, ya has comido?-

- Eso a ti te da igual.- sin embargo, el traicionero sonido que provino de su tripa respondió por él.

Allen se le quedó mirando, mientras veía como el japonés intentaba mirar a todos lados menos a él, avergonzado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Allen no comprendía por qué, si tenía hambre, no pedía nada de comer.

Cuando Allen se fijó en la altura que había desde el suelo a la ventanilla de los pedidos, comprendió.

- Hay que ver lo orgulloso que eres, Kanda.-

El japonés se giró apra lanzarle una mirada asesina, pero se encontró solo. Buscando a Allen con la mirada, pudo ver como, sin pudor ninguno, Allen pedía que le ayudaran con su enorme orden de comida.

Acto seguido de hacer su petición, un grupo de rastreadores se ofrecieron voluntarios, encantados de ayudar al pequeño.

Allen les dio las gracias con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, dejando a aquellos hombres en un estado de semiinconsciencia, mientras se dirigió de nuevo a Kanda.

- Te sientas conmigo?-

-Ni de broma-

- He pedido soba.-

En contra de su voluntad, y maldiciendo por lo bajo, Kanda no tuvo más remedio que aceptar a sentarse en la misma mesa del Moyashi si quería saciar su hambre. Pero ni por asomo se lo iba a agradecer.

No obstante, Allen interpretó el acto de acceder a sentarse con él como muestra de agradecimiento, por lo que se puso a devorar su comida con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Cuando Kanda terminó su comida estuvo tentado a irse pero algo en el pelo de Allen le llamó la atención.

- Moyashi.-

- Es Allen.- como pudo responderle con tanta claridad a pesar de tener la boca llena superaba la capacidad de comprensión del japonés.

- Has estado con Lenalee, verdad?-

Ante esa pregunta, Allen se atragantó.

- Q-Que te hace pensar eso?- balbuceó, poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

Kanda, por su parte, se limitó a señalarle cierto punto de su cabeza. Allen se llevó la mano al lugar donde le indicaba Kanda y, para su horror, notó el trozo de tela que había en su pelo, atando un mechón trenzado.

- Mierda!- con toda la rapidez que pudo se quitó el lazo y se deshizo la trenza.- Kanda, tengo más?-

- No que yo vea.-

-Maldito Lavi. Ya podía haberme avisado de que tenía un lazo en la cabeza! Como es que sabías que era cosa de Lenalee, Kanda?-

- Bueno…- Kanda desvió la mirada.

Allen, entendiendo el significado del gesto, no quiso presionar más, compadeciendo a Kanda por sus verdaderos años de niñez junto a Lenalee.

Quién habría dicho que la chica tenía cierta obsesión por manipular y adornar el pelo largo de la gente? Que acaso el suyo propio no le valía?

Un incómodo silencio reinó en la mesa de los dos chicos, roto repentinamente por los pasos acelerados del mayor temor de Allen en aquel momento.

- Allen-kun!! Donde se suponía que estabas?- le reprendió Lenalee, con ambas manos en las caderas y un leve puchero. La visión habría sido mona para Allen si no se encontrara ene ese momento temiendo por su integridad física.

- Ho-hola, Lenalee. Estaba comiendo, verdad Kanda?-

- A mi no me metas en esto-

- Lo que sea, Allen-kun. Ya has terminado, no?-

Sopesando la posibilidad de pedir otra ración solo para usarlo de excusa para no acompañar a su amiga Allen no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

- Genial!! Tengo algo que quiero que te pruebes!- añadió, entusiasmada.

Por qué Lenalee tenía que ser tan mona? Así era imposible negársele nada!!

- Q-que me pruebe?- Allen estaba empezando a temerse lo peor. El movimiento de incomodidad que pudo apreciar en Kanda no hizo nada para aliviarle los nervios.

- Si!! Tengo un par de vestidos que seguro que te quedarán genial!!-

El mundo se derrumbo a sus pies. Vestidos!?

Acto seguido miró a Kanda, incrédulo y observó como este hacía todo lo posible por hacerse invisible.

- Vamos!!- sin esperar la aprobación de Allen, Lenalee le cogió de la mano y empezó a tirar de él.

- No, espera Lenalee!! Cualquier cosa menos eso!! Te lo ruego!!-

- Que exagerado eres, Allen-kun! Ni que te fuera a matar!-

- Pero a mi masculinidad sí!! – lloró por lo bajo, mientras se resignó a ser arrastrado por Lenalee.

Kanda no les perdió de vista en ningún momento. Cuando por fin desaparecieron entre los pasillos de la Orden, se permitió suspirar de alivio.

- De buena me he librado-

Sin embargo, el destino no quiso que Kanda saliera tan bien airado de la situación

Kanda se puso alerta casi al instante pues pudo notar como un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Nunca era una buena señal.

Mientras analizaba todo lo que había a su alrededor en busca del origen de ese mal presentimiento, no se dio cuenta de la oscura presencia que se arremolinada tras de sí.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando se percató de esa presencia y se giró apra encararse a ella. No obstante, esta le había pillado desprevenido, por lo que no tuvo dificultad alguna para abalanzarse sobre el pequeño y ahogarle en su potente y sofocante abrazo.

- Yuu-kun!! Cuando me lo dijeron no me lo creía!! Estás tan adorable!!- gritó Tiedoll a los cuatros vientos, mientras abrazaba a Kanda, que se resistía con uñas y dientes.

- Suélteme de una maldita vez, maestro!!-

- No, no, no, Yuu-kun. Esa no es manera de hablar.- le regañó dulcemente Tiedoll- Ya sé, te haré un retrato para conmemorar este milagro!- anunció Tiedoll, para horror de Kanda, que se lo veía venir.

-No!! Suéltame!! –

-NOOOOOOOOOO!!-

El grito simultáneo de tres pequeños (en proceso de tortura) atravesó las paredes de la Orden oscura.


	4. Día 3

Wenas! Bueno, tenía pensado terminar el fic en este capítulo pero, como me salió muy largo, decidí separarlo en dos partes. Será lo próximo que actualice, así que no tendreis que esperar mucho para ver el final de mi fic.

Por otro lado, me alegro mucho de que os divirtierais tanto con el anterior capítulo. La verdad es que el humor no es lo mío, así que tenía un pelín de miedio U

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews!! (es que sois tantos que podría empezar y no parar... bah, que más dá!!) **Ory Alun, ****Shiji****, rohvandutch, ****Kirio-san****, ****x Souseiseki x****, ALEXIELLUST, ****Mireya Humbolt****, Hikari Rahel, ****Ankoku Miharu****, ****Mandragorapurple****, Cold-Sesshy, ****Ichi - Ichi****, ****LoveOver****, ****NIKONIKO-CHAN****, ****dagmw****, ****Kimi to Deatte Kara****, ****Ikari Minamino****, ****Riznao****, Erzebeth yyyyyy ****Megumi Yuu****!!** (arf, arf! _Kyuxan toma aliento_)

E-el caso... muchas gracias...a todo/as!! (_una bombona de oxígeno, por favor!!_!)

**DGM no me pertenece**

* * *

El día se presentaba con una mañana clara, con un cielo de color azul tan intenso que no parecía ni real. Una suave y refrescante brisa recorría los pasillos de la Orden.

Johnny, uno de los científicos más madrugadores, se apremiaba para llegar a su destino. Acababa de recibir la llamada de Komui y, por el tono del supervisor, debía de ser algo importante.

En su apresurado camino al despacho de Komui no se dio cuenta al girar por una esquina que había otra persona corriendo por ella. Ambos se chocaron.

Como aquella persona parecía ser más pequeña que él, Johnny no se cayó, pero si que perdió bastante la estabilidad y se le cayeron las gafas.

Cuando por fin logró colocárselas miró al suelo para ver con quién se había chocado (rogando a los cielos que no fueran ni Kanda ni Lenalee)

Suspiró de alivio al ver que se trataba de Allen.

- Fiuuu, Allen, lo siento, no te vi. Estás b- no pudo terminar la frase. Definitivamente había algo que no estaba bien. Allen le estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos y todo su cuerpo tiritaba. No había que ser un genio para comprender que el chico estaba asustado.- Allen, que te pasa? – preguntó, preocupado, mientras le tendía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

Allen miró la mano con recelo. De repente se oyó un portazo a sus espaldas. Allen palideció y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a donde había oído el ruido.

- Allen? ALLEN!!- gritó Johnny, pero fue inútil. Allen ya había desaparecido de la vista. - Pero que le pasará? Ah! Quizá sea por la "tortura" de Lenalee. Je, je, le compadezco.-

Más animado, Johnny prosiguió su camino.

No tardó mucho en volver a chocarse de nuevo con otra personita que, para su mala suerte, resultó ser Kanda, que se dirigía al comedor. Johnny pudo jurar que oyó como su corazón se detenía en ese justo momento. Su sentencia de muerte estaba clara.

- K-K-Kanda!! L-lo… yo lo…- el miedo no le dejaba pronunciar correctamente.

- Lo lamento, no estaba prestando atención-

- C-Como!?- ahora sí que estaba asustado. Kanda, Yuu Kanda, le había pedido disculpas. Y encima con una pequeña reverencia!? Que significaba eso!? El anuncio del Apocalipsis!!

Mientras el joven científico se creaba películas mentales en su estado de histeria, el joven japonés había entrado en el comedor. Ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes, Kanda le pidió amablemente a un buscador que le ayudara con su comida (pues el no llegaba a la ventanilla de los pedidos)

Todos empezaron a sudar del terror cuando Kanda le agradeció la ayuda y se sentó a desayunar…. Compartiendo mesa con otras personas!!

Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí!?

Johnny logró salir de su estupor. Eso era un comportamiento MUY inusual por parte del japonés. Debía notificárselo enseguida a Komui!!

Reanudó la marcha a toda prisa corriendo a toda la velocidad que sus piernas (y su físico) le permitían. Sin embargo, cuando estaba tan solo a unos metros de llegar a su destino, vio otra cosa que le heló la sangre.

Lavi iba por el pasillo cargando con varios libros y se dirigía, inequívocamente, hacia la biblioteca. Johnny le siguió silenciosamente y casi se convierte en una estatua de piedra por la impresión de lo que vio.

Lavi se había sentado en una de las mesas de la biblioteca y se había puesto a leer los inmensos volúmenes que había estado cargando.

Lavi se había despertado temprano….

Lavi estaba despierto a primera hora de la mañana y se había dirigido a la biblioteca….

Lavi se había puesto a leer (entiéndase como trabajar) nada más despertarse…

Vale, eso SÍ que era raro.

Johnny tenía que ir a ver a Komui. Y rápido.

_**KYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUkYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYU**_

- Eso ha sido rápido. No esperaba tu llegada hasta mañana.-

- B-bueno, es que oí lo que pasó con Allen-kun y los demás y quise darme prisa. N-no debería haberlo hecho!? Lo sientooooooooo!! No debería haber decidido por mí misma regresar antes!! Lo sientooooooooo!!-

- Reever, harías el favor de calmar a Miranda antes de que se tire por alguna ventana?- preguntó tranquilamente Komui, mientras observaba divertido el ataque de pánico de la exorcista. Siempre le parecía muy interesante la forma con la que reaccionaba.

Reever se apresuró para sujetar y calmar a la germana a tiempo para evitar que le diera un ataque de histeria. Poco a poco la mujer se fue recuperando y empezaba a respirar con normalidad.

- No te preocupes Miranda. Seguro que lo chicos se alegran mucho de tu regreso (sobretodo cierto japonés que yo me sé)- le aseguró Komui. – Reever, si haces el favor de ir a buscar a los niños para darles la buena noticia te lo agradecería.-

Reever asintió, pero justo antes de que llegara a la puerta esta se abrió de par en par. Un Johnny tremendamente agobiado entró por ella.

- K-Komui!!... L-Lavi…. libros…. Kanda…. a-amable…-

- Toma aire, Johnny, somos incapaces de entender tus incoherencias.- le recomendó Reever.

- Quieres un café?- le ofreció Komui. Reever le miró raro. Acaso creía que el café era la solución para todo?

Johnny levantó la vista y se encontró con Miranda, que también tenía aspecto de haber corrido una maratón.

- Miranda!! Cuando has llegado!?-

- Apenas hace unos minutos. Por eso te llamé, Johnny, habrá que preparar a los niños para su recuperación.- le informó Komui.

- Los niños!! Komui no te lo vas a creer!! Lavi y Kanda se están comportando de una manera insólita!-

- A qué te refieres?- preguntó el chino, elevando una ceja.

- Pues Kanda se comportó de manera amable conmigo y con la gente del comedor… Y Lavi se despertó pronto para ponerse a trabajar en la biblioteca!!-

- Que mi aprendiz hizo qué?-

En algún momento de la conversación, Bookman había entrado en el despacho de Komui, atraído por el jolgorio que había dentro.

- Si! Y creo que lleva allí toda la mañana!-

Todos los presentes se quedaron de piedra. Lavi madrugando para trabajar?

- Quizá sea un efecto secundario de la Inocencia. Al fin y al cabo llevan varios días bajo sus efectos.- opinó Reever.

- Ha sido culpa mía!! Si hubiera llegado antes esto no habría pasado!! Lo sientoooooo!!- a Miranda le volvió entrar el pánico. Esta vez les tocó a Johnny y Bookman el tranquilizarla, mientras que a Reever y Komui les caía una gotita de sudor.

Pero no se había disculpado antes por haber llegado pronto?

Todo el mundo estaba tan concentrado en las acciones de la mujer que nadie se dio cuenta de la repentina nueva intromisión en la sala. Komui tampoco se enteró de nada hasta que notó que algo le tiraba del pantalón. Cuando bajó la vista se pudo jurar que los ojos le empezaron a brillar de manera exagerada.

Una Lenalee con la cabeza ligeramente agachada le tiraba de la prenda para llamar su atención, con unos pequeños ojos anhelantes.

- Mi pequeñísima y hermosísima Lenalee!! Cuanto me alegro de verte!! Quieres que tu hermanito te dé un achuchón!!-

Sin embargo, Komui dejó de decir sus habituales estupideces en el momento en el que notó como los pequeños bracitos de la china se aferraban fuertemente a su cuello. Todo el cuerpo de Lenalee temblaba.

- Lenalee, que t- Komui no pudo seguir. En ese preciso instante notó como el cuello de su camisa empezaba a empaparse de un líquido cálido.

- Nii-san…. Nii-san- Lenalee no dejaba de repetir lo mismo mientras lloraba en los brazos de su hermano.

El resto de los presentes enmudecieron. Todos estaban esperando los gritos acusadores de Komui, por haber maltratado a su hermana de un modo u otro. No obstante, estos no llegaban y se estaban empezando a inquietar.

- Supervisor, que le pasa a Lenalee?-

- No lo sé.- el tono que usó era demasiado serio, incluso para él. – No la había visto así de asustada desde que…- Komui enmudeció, como percatándose de algo.

Bookman también pareció pensar lo mismo que Komui porque en ese mismo instante desapareció de su despacho para volver al rato junto con Lavi.

- Komui, tenemos un problema.- anunció Bookman.- Parece que han empezado a regresar a la edad infantil también en sus mentes.-

- Como!?- se sobresaltó Reever.- Entonces eso significa que ahora se están comportando como unos niños de 5 años de verdad?-

- Me temo que no es tan sencillo. Parece que han vuelto a sus 5 años reales.- mientras hablaban, Lavi se paseaba silenciosamente por la sala, fascinado por la cantidad de papeles e información que parecía haber en ella.

- Como puede saber eso?- preguntó Miranda, que no dejaba de observar atónita a los dos niños que antes habían sido sus compañeros.

- Le pregunté al idiota de mi aprendiz cuál era su nombre. Y… la respuesta que me dio…. Bueno, fue suficiente para aclarar mis dudas. Este de aquí es el verdadero Lavi, de cuando tenía 5 años. No sabe que es exorcista, ni que es un Bookman. Supongo que lo mismo pasará con la señorita Lena.-

Komui asintió tristemente.- Lenalee solía aferrarse a mí de esta forma cada vez que estaba asustada.-

- Supongo que en su mente estará en un momento difícil para ella.-

Komui volvió a asentir.- Fue cuando nuestros padres fueron asesinados… Más o menos.- la mirada de Komui se ensombreció y abrazó con mayor fuerza el cuerpecito de Lenalee. – Johnny! Trae unas túnicas. Cuanto antes les devolvamos a su forma real mejor! Reever, ve a buscar a Kanda y Allen!-

Ambos hombres asintieron. En cuestión de unos minutos Johnny apareció con cuatro túnicas negras, para cubrirles cuando recuperaran sus cuerpos adultos.

Komui llevó a Lenalee hasta el medio de la sala. La niña se resistía a dejar a su hermano, llorando con fuerza cuando este le obligó a romper el reconfortante abrazo que les unía. A Komui se le rompía el corazón al ver a su hermana llorando de esa forma, llamándole a todo pulmón.

- Tranquila, Lenalee, todo terminará pronto.- le dijo, mientras le ponía por encima la túnica que le ofrecía Johnny. Lenalee seguía llorando a todo pulmón, llamando una y otra vez a su hermano. – Perdóname por todo, Lenalee. Miranda, por favor.-

Miranda asintió y se puso delante de Lenalee. Ni a Komui ni a ella se le escapó la mirada de terror que le lanzó la niña, mientras seguía tratando de llegar hasta su hermano. Realmente le destrozaba ver a una persona tan fuerte como Lenalee sufriendo de esa manera.

Miranda estaba decidida a terminar con su angustia.

- Time Record!!-

Un haz de luz amarilla envolvió el cuerpo de Lenalee. Esta había dejado de llorar debido a la impresión. Durantes unos angustiosos segundos no pasó nada.

De repente, como si de una película a cámara rápida se tratara, el cuerpo de Lenalee empezó a crecer, ajustándose a la perfección a la túnica que le habían dado, que apenas llegaba a rozar el suelo.

Miranda, cautelosa, terminó su invocación en Lenalee. Curiosamente, su pelo seguía siendo largo, tal y como lo llevaba cuando era niña.

La luz desapareció del cuerpo de la joven y con ella se llevó la ilusión del pelo de Lenalee. Cuando la joven abrió de nuevo los ojos volvía a ser la misma adolescente de 16 años con pelo corto de siempre.

- Uh? Que ha pasado?- preguntó, pestañeando varias veces.

Komui pareció reaccionar casi al instante y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana.

- Lenaleeee!!- gritaba entre lágrimas. Sin embargo, no logró abrazarla, pues Lenalee le esquivó ágilmente, provocando que este se diera de bruces contra el suelo.

- No seas tan exagerado, Komui!- le reprendió esta.

- Lenalee, estás bien?- preguntó Johnny. Por el comportamiento de la chica parecía como si no recordase nada de lo que había ocurrido.

- Si, estoy bien.- respondió esta. De repente su mirada se posó en un pequeño pelirrojo, que le miraba asombrado (el ver convertirse a una niña en una hermosa joven debe de ser impresionante) – Vaya, veo que Lavi aún no ha recuperado su aspecto. He sido la primera?-

- Huh? Te acuerdas de todo lo que ha pasado?-

- Claro! Por que?-

- Señorita Lena, que es lo último que recuerda?.- preguntó Bookman.

- Pues, veamos… Le pedí a Allen que me ayudara con unos… unas cosillas. Cuando terminamos él regresó a su cuarto y yo me quedé durmiendo en el mío.- De repente Lenalee soltó una exclamación, como si acabara de dar cuenta de algo.- Como es que ahora estoy en el despacho de mi hermano y no en mi habitación?-

Todos los de la habitación la miraron, incrédulos. Komui fue el primero en hablar.

- Quizá halla perdido los recuerdos del tiempo en el que se comportó con respecto a su edad. Al fin de cuentas son recuerdos que no sucedieron de verdad en su momento.-

- Por que? Que ha pasado?- preguntó Lenalee, un poco angustiada porque le estaban asustando las miradas del resto.

- Al parecer la Inocencia que os convirtió en niños había empezado a cambiar vuestras mentalidades para que estuvieran de acuerdo al cuerpo que llevabais.- explicó Bookman, sin quitarle el ojo a su, ahora tranquilo y silencioso, aprendiz.

- E-en serio? _"Que será lo que hice?"-_ pensó nerviosa Lenalee- E-es por eso que Lavi está tan callado?- preguntó, intentado cambiar de tema.

Bookman asintió, en el preciso momento en el que Reever regresó al despacho, acompañado por Kanda.

- Vaya, has vuelto a la normalidad, Lenalee. Menos mal.- con un gesto le indicó a Kanda que se acercara a donde estaba el otro niño y se dirigió a Komui.- No he podido encontrar a Allen, pero le están buscando. Será cuestión de tiempo.-

- Vale, gracias Reever. Bien.- dijo Komui mirando a los niños.- quién será el siguiente? Kanda o Lavi?-

Curiosamente, ninguno de los dos niños le estaba prestando atención. Kanda mantenía la cabeza agachada, para no entablar contacto visual directo con un adulto mientras que Lavi seguía analizando todo lo que le rodeaba.

- Será mejor que primero vaya mi aprendiz- sugirió Bookman.

- De acuerdo. Lavi, por favor, podrías adelantarte un poco?- sin embargo, el pequeño seguía sin darse por aludido- Lavi?.- esta vez Komui se acercó y le tomó del hombro. Lavi se giró y le lanzo una mirada de confusión.

- Huh? Me hablas a mí? Pero si yo no me llamo Lavi…-

- Perdona, error mío.- se apresuró a mentir Komui.- Podrías moverte al centro de la habitación, por favor?-

- Por que?-

- Porque lo necesitamos.-

- Para qué?-

- Mira, te lo pido como un favor muy muy espacial, vale?-

- Y por que debería ser yo el que lo haga?-

- Porque… porque…- a Komui no se le ocurría ninguna explicación razonable. Maldito Lavi y su maldita curiosidad!!.

- Porque si lo haces te daremos lo que quieras.- le ofreció una sonriente Lenalee.

A Lavi se le agrandaron los ojos y asintió como loco, dejándose guiar por la mano de Lenalee hasta el centro de la habitación, donde la china le ayudó a ponerse la túnica.

- "_Bueno, al menos esa faceta suya no ha cambiado"-_ pensó Komui- Miranda, por favor.-

- Si. Time Record!-

De nuevo, una luz envolvió el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Su cuerpo fue creciendo hasta adoptar su forma real.

En cuanto la luz desapareció de su cuerpo y Lavi recuperó la consciencia se llevó una mano a la cara.

- Pero que?- se quejó. Al parecer le dolía el ojo derecho.

-Lavi, estás bien?-

- Lenalee?- Lavi alzó la mirada, sin dejar de taparse el ojo.- Huh? Ya hemos vuelto a nuestros cuerpos? – la china asintió. – Que bien!! Yuu, no te aleg-

Pero Lavi no terminó. Se quedó mirando a Kanda desde su nueva altura. Desde esa perspectiva tan alta Kanda parecía más pequeño, más vulnerable…más, más..

- Pero que adorable te ves, Yuu-chan!!-

Lavi se abalanzó para abrazar a un horrorizado (y ligeramente ruborizado) Kanda. Para suerte del japonés, la cabeza de Lavi se encontró en su camino con la bota de Bookman.

- Maldito criajo!! No sabes la de problemas que nos has dado!!- Bookman estaba que echaba chispas. De repente se puso a buscar entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta y le lanzó un trozo de tela negra a Lavi.- Toma, póntela.-

Lavi se lo agradeció, aún dolorido por el golpe. Enseguida tuvo un nuevo parche para cubrirse su ojo.

- Bueno, Kanda, es tu turno.- Kanda le miró, receloso. El niño tranquilo que había estado a su lado se había convertido en un adolescente ruidoso. Le pasaría lo mismo a él?

- Venga, Yuu-chan! No será que tienes miedo?- le picó Lavi.

- N-No me llames así, n-no formas parte de mi familia.- le dijo Kanda, un poco ruborizado.- Y-y no tengo miedo.-

- Venga, Kanda, no te preocupes. No te pasará nada.- le aseguró Lenalee.

Kanda asintió, todavía un poco indeciso. Se puso la túnica y esperó con los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera esperando un golpe.

Nuevamente, la invocación de Miranda hizo que su cuerpo brillara. Los pequeños bracitos fueron reemplazados por fuertes músculos y la túnica dejó de tocar el suelo.

Cuando todo terminó, todos los presentes podían contemplar a su japonés favorito.

Sin embargo, y para deleite de Lavi, a Kanda le pasó algo similar que a Lenalee. Mientras su cuerpo seguía brillando débilmente, el pelo del japonés seguía sin crecer. De repente, y como por arte de magia, en el momento de desaparecer la luz, una cortina de suave y brillante pelo cubrió toda la espalda del chico.

Cuando Kanda abrió los ojos recorrió con la mirada a todos los presentes. Algo en los ojos de Lavi le daba mala espina.

- Que?- le preguntó, bruscamente.

- Bienvenido, Yuu!!- gritó Lavi, mientras se abalanzaba a los brazos de su amigo.

- Apártate, imbécil!! Dónde está Mugen?-

- No te resistas Yuu, se que en el fondo te gusta. Por cierto, el pelo corto te que muy, pero que muy bien!! Has pensado en cortártelo?-

- En tus sueños, idiota.-

-Pero es verdad!! Que lástima que Timcampy no estuviera para grabarte!-

- Como!?-

- Hablando de Timcampy- empezó Komui, ignorando al par.- Todavía no han encontrado a Allen?-

- Ah, pues no.- contestó Reever, recordando que aún faltaba uno.- Y es raro, porque hace rato que les pedí a los buscadores que le encontraran. Ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a Allen en todo el día.-

- Yo tampoco.- dijo Lenalee. No sabía por qué, pero había empezado a inquietarse.

- Yo sí!- todas las miradas se dirigieron rápidamente al origen de aquella voz. Johnny se sintió encoger ante la atención que estaba recibiendo.- Le vi esta mañana, cuando me dirigía al despacho de Komui.-

- Donde-

- Pues… apenas unos pasillos antes de la cafetería. Ahora que lo pienso, parecía un poco asustado…-

- Como!? A que te refieres, Johnny?- preguntó alarmado Komui. Esto no le estaba gustando.

- P-Pues, no sé, n-no parecía él m-mismo. Estaba pálido y-y salió corriendo en cuanto pudo…- ahora sí que quería desaparecer. Todos le estaban mirando con gesto serio, como llamándole tonto con la mirada. Pero es que Lenalee le estaba fulminando.

- Y por qué no lo dijiste antes!?- le recriminó la china.

- L-Lo iba a hacer p-pero, luego me encontré con Kanda y con Lavi, comportándose de una manera tan peculiar… que se me olvidó. A-además, pensé que estaba así por que temía que volvieras a atraparle!!- se excusó el científico, ante el aura asesina que despedía la joven (Kanda habría estado orgullosa de ella)

No obstante, la última razón que dio Johnny, la de estar huyendo de ella, la calmó un poco, pues desvió la mirada, sonrojándose.

- Tiempo, como que "comportamiento peculiar"?- preguntó Lavi, aún intentando aferrarse a su amigo, quien también estaba prestando atención.

- Bueno, parece ser que vuestra mente también empezó a verse afectada por la Inocencia, por lo que regresasteis a vuestras mentalidades de cuando teníais 5 años.- Explicó Komui. A este se le empezó a formar una sonrisa maliciosa.- Quién habría dicho que antes eras trabajador, eh, Lavi?-

Lavi palideció. Ahora comprendía el enfado de Bookman, que no dejaba de lanzarle miradas llenas de reproche.

- Pues yo no me acuerdo de nada.-

- Yo tampoco. Oye, Komui, que demonios significa todo est-

Sin embargo, Kanda no pudo terminar. El mundo se volvió negro en un instante. Sintió como sus piernas cedían ante el peso de todo su cuerpo.

Cuando por fin pudo volver a abrir los ojos se descubrió en los brazos de Lavi (estaba claro que le había cogido durante la caída) y todos le miraban preocupados.

- Yuu!!-

- Kanda, estas bien?- le preguntó angustiada Lenalee, que se había acercado a Kanda en cuanto este terminó de caer.

- S-si, solo ha sido un pequeño mareo.-

- Déjame ver, Kanda.- oyó decir a Komui, antes de notar como le levantaban la cara y le examinaban los ojos, el pulso y la temperatura. – Esto no es bueno.-

- A que te refieres?-

- Creo que, al estar tanto tiempo bajo el efecto de una Inocencia que no es la vuestra, esta ha afectado a vuestro cuerpo, dejándoos sin energía.-

- Yo no me siento cansada, hermano.-

- Ya, porque tú has estado expuesta a ella durante menos tiempo.-

- Que tonterías estás diciendo, Komui!? Yo habré estado bajo sus efectos solo un par de minutos más que ellos. No es suficiente para que me deje a mí sin energía hasta el punto de desmayarme!- se quejó Kanda, cuyo orgullo estaba ciertamente herido.-

- Lo sé. Quizá sea porque, a cada momento que pasaba, estabais más y más afectados por la Inocencia. Como consecuencia, vuestro cuerpo lo resiente más.-

- Komui! Allen aún sigue bajo los efectos de la Inocencia!- exclamó Reever de pronto, alterando a todos.

- Mierda! Rápido, hay que encontrarle cuanto antes!! Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, vosotros también! Llevaros los gólem y avisar si lo encontráis! Miranda, tú quédate aquí, es mejor tenerte localizada para cuando encuentren a Allen.-

Nada más terminar de oír las órdenes de Komui, todos se apresuraron a emprender la búsqueda del más joven de toda la Orden.

- Esperemos que le encuentren antes de que le haya pasado algo.- rogó Komui.-

_An__tes de que sea demasiado tarde_


	5. Día 3: El final de la infancia

Hola!! Lo prometido es deuda, he aquí el último capítpulo de Como críos! (Espero que nadie me mate después de leerlo, pero es que me gustan este tipo de historias) Por cierto, no tengo ni idea de como una fangirl como yo ha acabado haciendo un Allena, la verdad...

Lamento el retraso, pero es que mi pueblo ah estado de fiestas y claro... no tenía la mente como para escribir ¬¬U Ahora que he terminado CC quizá pueda ponerme por fin con Vampire (para más información, mirar mi perfil , donde tb he subido imágenes)

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por seguir este fic hasta el final (este el capítulo más largo que he escrito de entre todos mis fics, que conste) Espero que os gute (lo he pasado mal escribiéndolo, la verdad)

Y muchas gracias para los que dejais reviews!! Os adoro!! Gracias a **Ichi - Ichi****, ****SeikaDragon****, ****Yami RosenkreuZ****, ****Ariane De Virgo****, ****Shiji****, ****laurita92****, ****Alun Ory MIRC****, ****Countess Erzsebet****, ****x Souseiseki x****, ****dagmw****, ALEXIELLUST, ****Ankoku Miharu****, ****NIKONIKO-CHAN****, Mariaafp yyyyyy Hikari Rahel  
**

_**DGM no me pertenece**_

_

* * *

_"_Con lo bonito que ha amanecido el día, como es que ha acabado así?"_ – pensaba Lenalee mientras recorría los pasillos de la Orden como alma que lleva el diablo.

En efecto, aquel día claro de postal se había vuelto gris, amenazando de tormenta. Parecía como si reflejara su estado de ánimo.

Estaba desesperada. Quería encontrar a Allen a cualquier precio. Su instinto le decía que algo iba realmente mal y, el hecho de no haber encontrado ni una sola señal de vida por parte del más joven de los exorcistas desde hacía horas, solo hacía que angustiarla aún más.

- "_Por favor, que alguien le encuentre y que esté bien. Por favor, por favor_…"- rogaba incansablemente mientras comprobaba todas y cada una de las habitaciones que le había correspondido rastrear. –"_Por favor, que no le haya pasado nada a Allen-kun. Que Allen-kun esté bien… Si Allen-kun no está… si él no está yo…-_

El sonido de un intento de comunicación por parte de su gólem la exaltó. Rápidamente giró la cabeza a la espera de nuevas noticias.

- Le he… encontrado.- anunció una voz grave. A Lenalee le dio un vuelco el corazón y salió corriendo hacia el lugar que indicaba el propietario de la voz.

_**KYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYU**_

Lavi se encontraba buscando a su pequeño amigo por todos y cada uno de los rincones de la enorme biblioteca. Como él era el que mejor conocía aquel lugar (y el que menos posibilidades de perderse tenía) le tocó a él rastrear por esa zona.

Suspirando, resignado, empezó a llamar a Allen a gritos, aprovechando que ahora nadie le regañaría por ello.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza a lo ocurrido. Durante unos segundos había sido él. No fue ni un exorcista ni un Bookman, fue él mismo. Su verdadero yo, su verdadero nombre (el cual el viejo panda se negó a revelarle).

Que habría pasado si no hubiera logrado regresar? Habría sido capaz de elegir otro destino diferente al que tenía ahora? Acaso… habría podido ser libre?

Lavi se sacudió la cabeza, intentando sacar esas ideas de ella. Desde cuando se había vuelto tan quejica? Él es quien es y lo que es. Y punto. Eso fue lo que eligió.

No obstante, no dejó de darle vueltas a la posibilidad de conseguir la libertad. Y si Allen aún pudiera gozar de ella? Por lo que se había insinuado, cuanto más tardaran en revertir los efectos de la Inocencia, más recuperaría la persona en cuestión su "yo" del pasado.

Quizá, si tardaban lo suficiente, Allen podría quedarse como un niño y empezar de nuevo…

Lavi volvió a desechar la idea. Allen decidió de motu propio unirse a la Orden. Eligió su propio camino, al igual que él en su momento.

Además, aunque se quedara como niño, Allen tenía la Inocencia en su cuerpo, por lo que sería incapaz de escapar de su destino como exorcista.

Lavi volvió a suspirar, mientras paseaba por las distintas estanterías de la biblioteca. Debía de ser horrible saber que no existía manera alguna de lograr la libertad…

De repente, un sonido de ondas estáticas le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Su gólem se puso delante de él.

- Lo he… encontrado.- anunció una voz bien conocida para él.

Bueno, era hora de traer de vuelta a su Allen.

_**KYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYUKYU**_

- Tsk!- Kanda estaba hastiado. Hasta cuando van a tener que estar buscando a ese maldito criajo!! (Nunca mejor dicho)

Recorría las diferentes puertas que era capaz de ver con los ojos, como esperando a que se abrieran solas, pues a él no le hacía ni pizca de gracia tener que ir abriéndolas todas, una por una- Y todo para buscar a un estúpido Moyashi con un estúpido cuerpo de un estúpido crío y con su estúpida mentalidad infantil!!-

Sí, desde luego, Kanda ya estaba empezando a cansarse y el dolor de cabeza que tenía no lo estaba mejorando mucho. Según Komui, no era más que una secuela por la exposición a la Inocencia.

Lo que más le molestaba no era eso, sino el hecho de que él fuera al único que le doliera, y tan solo por unos minutos de diferencia! Ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, teniendo en cuenta que el Moyashi llevaba varias horas más que ellos en ese estado…

Kanda sonrió maliciosamente. Ya verás el dolor de cabeza que tendrá mañana por la mañana el tipejo. Eso le ganaría un par de días o quizá más sin tener que aguantar su presencia.

Aunque, pensándolo mejor, comparado con el revuelo que harían Lenalee, Lavi y gente como Jerry si al Moyashi le pasara algo, prefería tener que aguantar a este último.

Y tampoco era plan de desearle mal así por que sí. Que no soportaba al chaval era un hecho, pero no hasta el punto de odiarle (aunque nunca lo reconocerá)

Dejando escapar un suspiro de derrota, Kanda se dirigió a la zona de entrenamiento. Luchando contra la tentación de quedarse a entrenar y olvidarse del asunto del Moyashi, Kanda fue registrando todas las diferentes salas.

Solo de pensar de lo que Lenalee y Lavi podrían hacerle si le descubrían entrenando en vez de buscar a Allen…

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Kanda Yuu no les tenía miedo a ese par de maníacos cuando se ponían en modo "protector". Era solo que le inquietaban. Y mucho.

Otro escalofrío le sacó de sus pensamientos. Vale, eso no era normal. El japonés no sentía escalofríos por algo tan trivial como la locura de sus amigos, por lo que buscó otro posible origen para ello.

No muy lejos de él había una puerta entreabierta. Kanda la reconoció enseguida. La puerta iba a dar a una pequeña habitación de entrenamiento en desuso. Por el vaivén de la puerta pudo deducir que una corriente de aire la empujaba (el mismo aire que seguramente provocó sus temblores).

Contemplando la posibilidad de que el enano se hubiera refugiado allí, Kanda se adentró en la sala que estaba casi a oscuras. La única luz provenía de la ventana que, por lo que pudo ver Kanda, estaba rota. Eso explicaba la repentina corriente de aire.

Tanteando con las manos, empezó a buscar un interruptor en la pared o algún mecanismo para alumbrar aquel lugar. De repente, se paró en secó. Le pareció oír algo.

Concentrándose todo lo que podía, intentó aislar el nuevo sonido que acababa de percibir del ruido que hacía el viento al pasar por los restos de la ventana, lo cual fue toda una hazaña pues se estaba preparando una tormenta.

Y allí estaban de nuevo. Un sonido débil, casi imperceptible, de una voz rota. Acaso eran sollozos?

- Oi, Moyashi! Estás ahí?- gritó. En ese momento le pareció oír lo que, inconfundiblemente, fue un grito ahogado. Acostumbrándose cada vez más a la oscuridad, logró discernir un pequeño bulto al otro lado de la sala.

Con cuidado, pues recordaba que en algún lugar de la sala debían empezar unas escaleras para bajar a donde estaba Allen, se fue acercando a donde estaba este. Con la mirada empezó a buscar a su gólem, pues debía comunicar al resto de sus compañeros el hallazgo. Cuando por fin logró encontrar un interruptor, su gólem apareció ante él.

- Conéctame con el resto.- ordenó. De pronto oyó los ya conocidos sonidos que hacían los gólem cuando establecían comunicación. – Lo he… encontrado.- esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro, pues acababa de accionar la luz y lo que se había encontrado le dejó en estado de shock completo.

Apenas podía oír los sonidos que llegaban de su gólem, ni siquiera las molestas interferencias que tanto odiaba normalmente. Era incapaz de apartar la vista de la persona que tenía ante él.

-…da….nda…. Kanda! – el sonido de su propio nombre le hizo recuperarse un poco.

- Q-Que?-

- Kanda, menos mal! Pensé que la comunicación se había cortado!- oyó decir a Komui, a través de su gólem.- Trae a Allen de vuelta al despacho, por favor.-

- Será mejor que vengáis vosotros, con Miranda.-

- Kanda, pasa algo?- confía en Komui para notar al instante cuando algo no iba correctamente.- Donde estáis?-

- En… en los terrenos de entrenamiento… En una sala que está abandonada.-

- Entendido. Ahora vamos para allá.-

- … Daros prisa.- respondió Kanda, casi en un susurro. La mala suerte quiso que Komui ya hubiera cortado la comunicación cuando dijo aquellas palabras.

El japonés volvió a centrar su atención en Allen, sin saber qué hacer. En esos momentos, se sentía incapaz de moverse si quiera. Y es que, delante de él, estaba la imagen más desoladora que había visto jamás.

Sangre.

Todo estaba manchado de aquel líquido rojizo. Las paredes (y, para su horror, algunas de las manchas ya estaban resecas), el suelo, la ropa de Allen, su cara, su brazo… Dios! Su brazo!!

- Pero que?- el japonés se acercó un poco más. Sus temores se confirmaron al comprobar que el brazo izquierdo del chico, el de la Inocencia, estaba lleno de múltiples cortes, algunos bastante profundos y unos pocos peligrosamente cerca de la muñeca. En la mano derecha, que también estaba llena de cortes, descansaba un pequeño trozo de cristal que pertenecía, indudablemente, a la ventana. – Que demonios has hecho!?- preguntó, alarmado, pues Allen apenas había reaccionado por su presencia.

Lentamente, el pequeño fue levantando la cabeza. Kanda se quedó helado de nuevo. Desde el suelo, Allen le lanzaba una mirada desenfocada. En su cara se podía ver el rastro de lágrimas, mezclado con salpicaduras de sangre.

Sin embargo, lo que más asustó a Kanda fueron los ojos. Aquellos ojos, normalmente llenos de alegría y amabilidad, ahora eran fríos y estaban vacíos. El color plateado característico de Allen había dejado paso a un gris más propio de una persona ciega que de un niño pequeño.

- Que qué he hecho? Por qué preguntas eso?- preguntó el pequeño. Su voz estaba quebrada y su tono era distante, como si alguien hubiera hablado por él.

Kanda no sabía como reaccionar. Que había sido de aquel niño inocente e ingenuo que todos conocían y adoraban?

- Como que por qué? Por qué motivo te has... te has cortado!?-

Allen le siguió mirando como si se tratase de una marioneta, sin ningún tipo de señal de vida. Confundido por la pregunta, ladeó la cabeza.

- Que hay de malo en eso?-

La naturalidad y tranquilidad con la que había respondido habían sorprendido a Kanda. Como que qué había de malo? Acaso no era consciente de lo peligroso que era aquello? Acaso no sabía que podía morir si seguía así?

Ese último pensamiento golpeó con fuerza a Kanda. Y si era eso lo que buscaba el Moyashi? Pero… por qué?

Kanda se disponía a empezar a preguntarle cosas a Allen pues, a pesar de su estado, parecía que sería capaz de aclararle algunas dudas. Además, cuanto más hablara con él, menos oportunidades tendría de hacerse daño a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, antes de que abriera siquiera la boca, Allen había empezado a hablar de nuevo.

- Que hay de malo en querer deshacerte de una deformidad? De semejante abominación? Su existencia me ha seguido desde que nací. Desde que nací…- continuó Allen, sin hacer ningún caso a los movimientos de la otra persona con la que compartía la estancia. Kanda se había puesto tenso al oír hablar de esa forma a Allen, que parecía estar dirigiéndose más a sí mismo más que a él. – He sido un monstruo desde que nací.-

- Moyashi…-

- Un monstruo. Un ser maldito. Por eso mamá y papá se deshicieron de mí. Todo por culpa de este brazo. Este brazo…- Allen empezó a derramar lágrimas amargas, mientras miraba su brazo ensangrentado. Para sorpresa de un petrificado Kanda, una sonrisa adornó la cara de Allen. Aunque no compartía la dulzura que se acostumbraba a ver en la cara del joven.- Pero ahora estará todo bien… - continuó Allen, con los ojos desorbitados por la "alegría"- En cuanto me deshaga de este problema, todo estará bien. Mamá y papá volverán a por mí en cuanto me deshaga de este brazo.-

Antes de que Kanda pudiera siquiera asimilar lo que significaban esas palabras, Allen levantó la mano derecha, agarrando con tanta fuerza el trozo de cristal roto que su mano empezó a sangrar de nuevo. Su cara denotaba una gran determinación y ni siquiera pestañeó ante las nuevas heridas.

Anticipándose al movimiento del pequeño, Kanda por fin logró reaccionar. Haciendo uso de la agilidad que había obtenido tras tantos años de entrenamiento, logró coger la muñeca de Allen a medio camino de su objetivo. Con la mano libre le arrebató el cristal de un tirón y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación.

- Que se supone que ibas a hacer, pedazo de imbécil!?- le regañó Kanda, más asustado que enfadado. Fulminó a Allen con la mirada, pero su semblante volvió a cambiar casi al instante. Los ojos vacíos del pequeño ahora estaban desorbitados por el miedo y su cara había perdido el poco color que tenía. Estaba aterrorizado. – o-oi, Moyashi…- Kanda, alarmado, trató de calmar al pequeño poniendo su otra mano sobre el hombro de este. Eso no hizo más que empeorar las cosas.

- Nooo!! Suéltame!! Suéltame!!- empezó a gritar a pleno pulmón Allen. También trataba de zafarse de él mediante patadas y fuertes tirones de sus brazos, que seguro le estaban lastimando más a él que a Kanda. Si no le soltaba pronto era probable que se dislocara el hombro.

- Moyashi!! Tranquilízate!!-

- Suéltame!!-

- Moya… Allen!!-

- SUELTAME!!-

Una cegadora luz verde empezó a emanar del cuerpo de Allen. Antes de que Kanda o Allen pudieran comprender lo que pasaba, una enorme fuerza empezó a presionar al japonés.

Kanda intentó soportar el embiste de aquella energía, pero pronto quedó claro que era inútil. Su cuerpo se llenó de numerosos cortes, antes de salir despedido con enorme potencia hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Su choque contra la pared nunca llegó. En su lugar pudo notar como algo blando frenaba su golpe.

- Yuu! Estás bien?- La voz de Lavi le llegó por su espalda. Al parecer, el pelirrojo había llegado justo a tiempo para coger a Kanda en pleno vuelo.- Que ha pasado?-

Sin embargo, Kanda no le hizo caso. En cuanto se recuperó, volvió a mirar hacia el lugar donde estaba Allen. Lavi también miro hacia allí y lo que vio le dejó boquiabierto.

- Pero que…-

En ese momento, Allen se miraba atemorizado la mano izquierda, o lo que antes era su mano izquierda, pues ahora era una garra con afiladas cuchillas como dedos. Con los ojos como platos, empezó a gritar.

- Allen!- Lavi quiso llegar hasta donde estaba su amigo e intentar tranquilizarle. Sin embargo, el fuerte agarre de su muñeca por parte de Kanda se lo impidió. – Yuu, que está pasando?- preguntó, desesperado.

- El Moyashi no está en sus cabales. Ha intentado lastimarse a sí mismo. N-no se que hacer.- admitió Kanda, apesumbrado.

Lavi le lanzó una mirada empática a Kanda, y después volvió a mira a Allen, que se sostenía con fuerza el brazo izquierdo, como si quisiera rasgarlo con sus uñas.

- Un monstruo! En realidad sí que soy un monstruo! Aquella gente tenía razón. Tenía razón!!- Allen volvía a soltar todas aquellas frases más para sí mismo que para el resto. Parecía estar en plena discusión con su subconsciente.

- Q-Que gente, Allen?- Lavi intentó establecer una conversación con el chico, mientras se acercaba a él lentamente. Había visto más casos como este, en el que, debido a algún trauma, las personas perdían el juicio y empezaban a hablar consigo mismos, encerrados en su propio mundo, a modo de defensa. Quien habría pensado que Allen había sido uno de ellos?

- Todos!! Toda la gente!! Mis padres, que me insultaron desde que nací y me abandonaron en la calle. La gente que pasaba a mi lado y me lanzaban miradas de asco o me apedreaban!- soltó Allen, sin apenas tomar aliento.- Tenían razón. Todos tenían razón! Debía haberme muerto cuando nací! Debí morir en el parto!! Así nadie habría sufrido. Nadie habría tenido que cargar con una existencia maldita como la mía. Puede que ni siquiera yo mismo…-

Entonces, Allen se hizo un ovillo. Kanda y Lavi palidecieron al ver que, con la fuerza de su movimiento, se cortó varios pelos de su melena. Si no tenía cuidado, podría decapitarse por la posición en la que estaba ahora, con la mano de la Inocencia peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza y cuello.

Pero eso no era lo único que había helado a ambos exorcistas. Los dos sabían que el pasado de Allen no había sido precisamente bonito, pero nadie se podía imaginar hasta que punto había tenido que sufrir el chico. Lo que más les sorprendía era como había logrado llegar a ser la persona fuerte y alegre que todos conocían.

El sonido de un sollozo alarmó a los dos, que dirigieron su atención hacia la nueva presencia que ninguno de los dos había logrado detectar. Estaban demasiado concentrados en Allen.

Lenalee estaba allí, con lágrimas en los ojos y con las manos tapándose la boca, tratando de reprimir un grito. Ninguno sabía el tiempo que llevaba allí, pero estaba claro que había oído más que suficiente.

Lenalee no se lo podía creer. No podía. Todas esas cosas horribles que estaba diciendo Allen la estaban minando por dentro. Claramente, lo peor vino cuando oyó de la boca del propio Allen su deseo de morir.

No podía tolerarlo. Sentía que se derrumbaba. Pero no podía hacerlo. Ahora no. Allen le necesitaba. Si no lograban tranquilizarlo… Si no lograban recuperar a su Allen…

- Allen!-

Antes que ninguno de los otros chicos se lo impidiera, Lenalee echó a correr en la dirección de su amigo.

Allen, que había oído el grito de alguien, levantó ligeramente el rostro. Lo que vio todavía lo asustó más. Una borrosa figura se acercaba a él a una velocidad asombrosa.

Y si había venido para hacerle daño, como el resto? Y si, esta vez era la definitiva y acaban con su vida?

No… Por qué? Por qué nadie le deja en paz? Por qué no tenía derecho a vivir a pesar de ser tan diferente a los humanos? Él no quería morir. No quería…

Y aquella figura se aproximaba aún más!! No! Aléjate! No me hagas más daño!!

- NO TE ACERQUES!!- bramó Allen.

Una nueva corriente de energía surgió de su cuerpo pillando desprevenida a Lenalee, que ya estaba a escasos metros del niño. No le daría tiempo a reaccionar.

Lenalee se tapó la cara con los brazos, tratando de aguantar el golpe lo mejor que pudiera. No obstante, ese golpe no llegó a impactar contra ella, aunque sí que podía oír el ruido que provocaba las ondas de choque de la energía.

Lenalee abrió los ojos y separó sus brazos de la cara para ver mejor. Delante de ella estaba Lavi, con su Inocencia invocada, bloqueando la energía de Allen. Kanda también se había acercado a ellos, resguardándose de las ondas reflejadas por el martillo de Lavi, que rebotaban por toda la estancia, destruyéndola.

- Lavi…-

- Lenalee, como se te ocurre!?- le gritó, enfadado, Lavi.

- Yo solo quería ayudarle…-

- Maldita sea, Lenalee. Ahora Allen no es consciente de sus actos. Como crees que se sentiría Allen si te hubiera hecho daño? Crees que eso le habría ayudado?-

Lenalee se mordió el labio. Lavi tenía toda la razón pero, aún así, al ver a Allen en ese estado…

- No le podemos dejar así…- murmuró Lenalee. Después levantó la mirada y miró a Lavi directamente a los ojos. Por sus mejillas recorrías decenas de lágrimas.- Tenemos que ayudarle Lavi. Tenemos que ayudar a Allen.- Dijo angustiada, mientras se aferraba a la túnica de Lavi.

Este también parecía estar confuso. Miró a Kanda buscando apoyo pero este tampoco sabía lo que hacer. Mierda! Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan inútil.

- No… no sé lo que hacer, Lenalee. No sé como calmarle…-

- Tiene que haber alguna manera. Al fin y al cabo, algo o alguien ya logró rescatarle de ese estado.- razonó Kanda. Al notar las miradas de sus dos compañeros, se aclaró.- Quiero decir, de qué otro modo si no habríamos conocido al Moyashi tal y como es ahora? Tuvo que recibir ayuda de algún modo en su verdadera niñez...-

- Yuu, los tratamientos psicológicos tardan años en hacer efecto. De verdad crees que nosotros podríamos hacer algo en tan poco tiempo?- Kanda se encogió de hombros. Esa era la única esperanza a la que podían aferrarse.

- Yo voy a intentarlo.-

- Lenalee!-

- No, Lavi, escúchame!! Me da igual que pienses que es peligroso! Lo único que me importa ahora es recuperar a Allen, entiendes? Solo quiero que Allen vuelva…- declaró al joven entre sollozos. Los dos chicos la miraron sin saber bien qué decir. Aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta, ambos compartían ese deseo.

El repentino cese del ataque del pequeño les pilló a todos desprevenidos. Un silencio casi sepulcral le siguió.

- Allen!!-

Sin embargo, no fueron capaces de moverse del sitio, aunque ya pudiesen hacerlo. Los tres se habían quedado expectantes a ver el próximo movimiento del pequeño.

Para su horror, Allen empezó a temblar convulsivamente, Lenalee ahogó un grito cuando Allen empezó a toser sangre.

Su Inocencia ya no estaba activada, dejando ver el brazo herido. Pero la atención de Allen se centraba en la otra mano, donde podía ver un pequeño charco de sangre que había escupido al toser.

Un profundo y punzante dolor en el pecho volvió a aparecer, obligándole de nuevo a toser y a doblarse sobre su cintura. Allen empezó a devolver sangre de nuevo.

- Allen!!- gritó Lenalee, mientras volvió a acercarse de nuevo al pequeño, esta vez con suma cautela.

- Mierda, esto es lo que le pasa por mantener tanto tiempo invocada la Inocencia en ese estado.-

- Allen, estás bien?- preguntó, tímidamente, Lenalee, tratando de acariciar la cabeza de Allen con su mano.

Allen, por su parte, al oír que alguien se dirigía a él, levantó un poco la vista y se horrorizó. Aquella figura había levantado la mano. Le había levantado la mano! Allen cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe.

Su actitud no pasó desapercibida por sus amigos, que le miraron con profunda lástima. El pequeño estaba aterrorizado ante la sola idea de que alguien se acercara a él.

La mano de Lenalee tembló ligeramente en el aire. Que era lo mejor? Si tocaba a Allen este seguramente se asustaría pero, si no lo hacía, tampoco habría ninguna posibilidad para intentar calmarle. Armándose de valor, Lenalee se posó suavemente en la cabellera de Allen y empezó a acariciarle dulcemente.

El pequeño se sorprendió. No solo el esperado y predecible golpe no llegó, sino que, en su lugar, sentía una suave y reconfortante sensación en el pelo.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente y, por primera vez, pudo ver el rostro de la figura que había ante él. Una chica joven le sonreía a través de un rostro lleno de lágrimas. Por qué lloraba? Por qué le sonreía si estaba claro que sus ojos no participaban en esa sonrisa? Por qué le acariciaba cuando lo más normal era que le apaleara?

Quién era esa chica?

- Wau, Lenalee, creo que has conseguido calmarle un poco. Puede que ahora sea más fácil…- comentó Lavi, impresionado, mientras se acercaba a la chica por detrás. Kanda había preferido quedarse atrás. Lo último que necesitaba Allen era estar rodeado de extraños. Además, alguien debía explicarle la situación a Komui cuando se dignara a aparecer.

Lenalee asintió, esperanzada. Sin poderlo evitar, trató de usar la otra mano para abrazar a Allen.

Pero este no lo vio así. Una nueva figura había aparecido y mucho más alta e imponente que la anterior. Pero lo que más temía eran las palabras que había pronunciado esta. Qué es lo que sería más fácil? Por qué necesitaban calmarle?

Y entonces entendió. Entendió por que le habían acariciado en vez de golpearle. Le esperaba algo peor que unos simples golpes. Le esperaba algo que le dejaría malherido por varios días, sin tener fuerzas siquiera para poder moverse. Por qué' Por qué tenía que volver a pasar por ese infierno? No quería que le hicieran eso!! Prefería mil veces los golpes y las pedradas!

Al notar que la otra mano de la chica se acercaba peligrosamente a su cintura comprendió que no tenía escapatoria. Con toda la fuerza que pudo, apartó las manos de la chica de un golpe, que le miró, sobresaltada.

Lenalee no se lo podía creer. Hasta hace unos segundos Allen estaba más calmado y, de repente, se había vuelto a alterar. Lo que más la desconcertó era la mirada que le estaba lanzando el pequeño, donde se podía apreciar un enorme terror mezclado con un gesto de dolor, como si le hubieran traicionado.

El golpe de Allen la pilló desprevenida y este, aprovechando su única oportunidad, salió corriendo hacia el otro lado de la pared. Sin embargo, estaba muy débil y no llegó lejos. Se dejó caer contra la pared y resbaló contra el suelo. Su mente se nublaba por momentos pero estaba decidido. No iba a volver a pasar por aquel humillante calvario. Antes se mordería la lengua.

Los tres exorcistas contemplaron con temor los vanos intentos de Allen de escapar de ellos. El corazón se les sobrecogió cuando se chocó contra la pared y empezó a resbalarse hasta el suelo.

Lo último que vieron de Allen fue como volvía a hacerse un ovillo, esta vez sujetándose con fuerza las rodillas, mientras no paraba de temblar.

- Pero que?- Lavi no podía creer lo que había visto. Pero no podía ser. Allen había estado relativamente bien hasta que le había odio hablar y había notado la mano de Lenalee en su cintura. Lavi repasó sus palabras, en busca de algún indicio que le mostrara la razón del comportamiento de Allen. La reacción de Allen le había pillado por sorpresa. Parecía como si temiese más una caricia que un golpe. Pero… por qué?

Que podía significar que resultara más temible una simple caricia?

Y entonces, ató cabos. Miró a Allen, con los ojos como platos. No podía ser. Era imposible!

Pero, la reacción de Allen…

- Allen…- dijo casi en un susurro, con una voz tan tomada y quebrada que asustó a sus otros dos compañeros.

Lenalee le miró, sin comprender, pero el gesto de profundo dolor y tristeza de Lavi le dijeron que, sea lo que fuere que había descubierto, no era algo. Y Lenalee sintió miedo. Mucho miedo. Por primera vez sentía que la pérdida de Allen podía hacerse una realidad y no solo uno de sus temores.

Sin hacer caso del grito de Lavi, Lenalee se abalanzó contra Allen. Sin esperar el permiso del pequeño alzó su cuerpo y le abrazó. Le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, como si temiera que, si lo soltaba, jamás volvería a ver a Allen.

Allen estaba aterrado. Acaso ya se habían cansado de intentar llevárselo por las buenas. Ahora intentarían hacerlo por las fuerza! El agarre de la chica era tremendamente fuerte, pero él no se había rendido, todavía no. Empezó a patalear y a golpear con sus brazos a la chica, que no lo soltaba. De repente fue incapaz de usar sus brazos. La otra figura se los había agarrado.

- Allen, tranquilízate!!- le gritó esta.

Sí, y que más. Aunque no podía usar sus brazos seguía pudiendo usar sus piernas, que intentaban alcanzar algún punto sensible de la chica y obligarle a que le soltara. Viendo que no tenía ningún resultado hizo lo único que le quedaba por hacer. Mordió a la chica, con fuerza. Pudo notar el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

- Lenalee!!-

- Estoy bien, Lavi.- aseguró Lenalee, que ni siquiera había parpadeado ante el dolor. No era su cuerpo lo que estaba lastimado. - Suéltale, solo le estás poniendo más nervioso.-

- Pero, Lenalee… Si lo hago…-

-Por favor.- rogó esta. Sin estar muy convencido, Lavi soltó los brazos de Allen que se pusieron en los hombros de Lenalee, intentando distanciarse.

Lenalee hizo todo lo contrario Colocando suavemente una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Allen, acercó su cuerpecito más al suyo. Dulcemente, volvió a acariciar sus cabellos.

- Está bien, Allen. Ya todo está bien. No tienes por qué tener miedo. Yo no te haré daño, te lo juro.- gruesas lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Lenalee, mientras posaba su cabeza sobre la de Allen. Este seguía mordiéndola, pero ya había dejado de aplicar fuerza.- Te dije en su momento que te salvaría las veces que hiciera falta, recuerdas? Pues pienso mantenerlo, Allen. Te salvaré siempre. Siempre estaré a tu lado. Siempre te protegeré de aquellos que quieran hacerte daño. Te lo prometo… Así que… por favor…- su voz se quebró debido a sus pequeños sollozos. Era incapaz de expresar con palabras el anhelo real que sentía por el joven. Solo quería, solo rogaba, que Allen fuese capaz de comprender sus palabras. Y aceptarlas.

Todo era un caos en la mente del pequeño. Por qué una desconocida lloraba por él? Por qué le hacía aquellas promesas, unas promesas de tanto significado para alguien como él, si apenas sabía quien era? Es que no le importaba que fuese un monstruo?

Su madre se deshizo de cualquier sentimiento hacia él nada más verle, por qué esta extraña era tan diferente?

Allen notó como una parte de él deseaba creer las palabras de la joven sin embargo, la experiencia le había enseñado que la mayor parte de las veces, aquellas promesas no eran más que palabras vacías. Esta chica no tenía por qué ser diferente. En cuanto pasara un poco de tiempo se cansaría de él, se hartaría de su aspecto, como todo el mundo. Y eso era algo que no podría soportar. Si volvían a deshacerse de él las personas en las que había depositado su confianza, quedaría destrozado. Su existencia se hundiría aún más en la oscuridad.

Sin embargo, era incapaz de ignorar la calidez de la chica. No solo su cuerpo, su abrazo, sus caricias… sino también la calidez de su voz, de sus palabras.

Parpadeó varias veces y vio con claridad por primera vez lo que le rodeaba. Estaba en una sala destrozada acompañado de tres personas. La chica que le abrazaba y otros dos chicos. Ambos le estaban mirando con claros gestos de preocupación en sus caras. Serían capaces de hacerle daño estas personas?

Bajo un poco la mirada y se encontró con el hombro ensangrentado de la chica, gracias a una herida que sus propios dientes le habían producido. Un nuevo sentimiento cruzó su mente. Era arrepentimiento? Se lamentaba por haber lastimado a aquella desconocida?

Lentamente, Allen llevó una de sus manos hasta la herida y la repasó con los dedos. La chica no se sobresaltó por el dolor sino que aumentó la firmeza de su abrazo.

- Está bien, Allen. Ya no me duele.-

Allen no se lo podía creer. Aquella chica no solo le había leído el pensamiento sino que le había perdonado dulcemente sin que él hubiera siquiera pronunciado ninguna palabra de disculpa. Allen notó como las lágrimas se concentraban en sus ojos pero, al contrario de otras veces, amargas y llenas de resentimiento, estas eran de alivio. Alivio por encontrar a alguien capaz de encender una luz y guiarle entre tanta oscuridad. Alivio por encontrar a alguien que quisiese estar a su lado.

Que más daba si el resto del mundo estaba en su contra si había una sola persona decidida a dar la cara por él. El corazón de Allen latía frenéticamente. Sus pequeños brazos se abrazaron al cuello de la chica con fuerza.

- Lo siento.- oyó murmurar Lenalee en su cuello. Como si esa hubieran sido las palabras que había estado deseando oír durante toda su vida, dejó escapar un suspiro de profundo alivio. Sus lágrimas ya no eran de pena sino de alegría. Allen le había aceptado. Le dejaría estar a su lado.

Pronto, la sala se llenó de sollozos por parte tanto de Lenalee como de Allen, que lloraba desconsoladamente en el cuello de Lenalee, liberando toda la tensión que había acumulado.

Los dos se quedaron así, llorando en su propio mundo. Pero no les importó, pues era el mundo de los dos.

El repentino sonido de unos pasos y el peso de una prenda de ropa sobre los hombros del pequeño sacaron a Lenalee de su ensimismamiento. Alzando un poco la vista pudo ver a Kanda, que le había colocado la túnica a Allen. Su gesto estaba mucho más relajado que antes, y también el de Lavi, que les observaba desde la lejanía.

Pero, lo que sorprendió a Lenalee fue la presencia de otras dos personas. Cuando habían entrado Komui y Miranda (esta, por cierto, estaba justamente detrás de Kanda)? Ambos estaban inspeccionando la estancia con gesto serio. Miranda estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Parecía que había aún más gente esperando en la puerta, por el jolgorio que se oía, pero Lavi y Kanda habían evitado que entraran.

Agradeciendo el gesto, Lenalee les lanzó una sonrisa y le indicó a Miranda que era el momento justo.

- Time Record!-

Lenalee sintió como cambiaba el peso que había contra su cuerpo, pero no le importó. Los pequeños brazos que se habían aferrado a su cuello se habían convertido en fuertes brazos que la inundaban en un firme y cálido abrazo. El cuerpo de Allen había dejado de temblar. Todo acabó en cuestión de unos segundos.

Lenalee no quería romper el contacto que tenía con Allen. Nunca antes se había sentido tan unida a él y no quería deshacerse de esa sensación tan pronto. Sin embargo, era hora de recuperar al Allen de siempre. Poco a poco se fueron separando.

Lenalee recibió una visión que casi le deja si aliento. Un Allen moreno, con el pelo largo y sin la cicatriz, le estaba dirigiendo una dulce sonrisa. Sentía como su cara se ruborizaba al notar como los dedos de este le limpiaban los rastros de lágrimas del rostro.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando, sin previo aviso, Allen juntó su frente con la de ella. Lenalee podía jurar que oía los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos.

- Gracias.- dijo Allen, suavemente. Lenalee se sintió llorar de alegría una vez más. Del cuerpo de Allen desapareció todo brillo y, cuando se separó de nuevo de Lenalee, allí estaba, el Allen de corto pelo níveo que todos conocían. Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos. Y Allen le dedicó una de sus raras y hermosas sonrisas auténticas, llena de cariño.- Muchas gracias, Lenalee.-

Sin poder añadir nada más, sus ojos se cerraron y se desplomó en el suelo. La oscuridad le había engullido, pero no le importaba. Tenía una luz a su lado que siempre se encargaría de mostrarle el camino.

Antes de perder el conocimiento, antes de perder todo recuerdo de lo que había acontecido, su alma realizó un deseo:

_Una vez más. Sólo una vez más, dejadme confiar en alguien con todo mi corazón._


End file.
